Days in the Sun
by daftkitykat
Summary: Before Commander Shepard was a Commander there was a little incident called the Blitz. This story details that. Rated T for violence and strong language to occur later. Lots of OCs. Epilogue does contain a small bit of hinted Shenko.
1. Chapter 1

The field was dark with only their flashlights to guide the team. Shepard's pistol was raised as she looked across its site. The room was nearly silent but for the shuffling of the small team's movements. It was too quiet. Three motions made by the Commander sent the squad splitting off to flank the door as Shepard went to hack it. A step from the door Shepard pressed her omni-tool against it and began the hacking program. She got the feeling something was off. The rest of the team seemed uninterested in the situation. _Damn kids_, she thought privately. The man to her right nodded his head when she looked at him. She nodded back and punched the door as she stepped sideways raising her pistol as if to fire. At first all was quiet but then Batarians flooded in from the darkened hallway.

"Up top!" She shouted to clear the field. Biotic attack ready in her hand she lobbed the singularity into the crowd of Batarians but one of her squad rushed into it. The singularity ripped at the man's body lifting it in the air like a rag doll. She had killed him.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

All around them buzzers went off, the lights were raised in the room and their combatants were gone. Everyone stowed their weapons quickly and stood at attention. The man pulled up by the singularity lay pinned to the ground by a blue stun ball. He was clearly in pain but the Staff Commander stomping across the virtual battle field did not pay him any heed. Instead he pushed a button on his omni-tool to deactivate the stunner then proceeded to yell at him even louder.

"Benson, if you were in a live fire exercise you would be dead! Deader than hell and I wouldn't blame the Lieutenant one bit! She gave you fair warning and you rushed in for what! So you could be the first to get a kill! I have half a mind to revoke your R&R time this week!" It was all Shepard could do to try and curl up in a ball of embarrassment. She already didn't fit in with this bunch of soldiers why did the Commander have to make everyone hate her already. Seeing the man whimper and jump to attention the gruff Commander looked around finally locking eyes on the man who was in charge of the unit. "Nass, What do you think this soldier deserves?"

Saluting the man Nass replied, "Sir, I think he just needs some time off like the rest of the squad, Sir."

It was the right call Shepard knew. They had been training for more than a month straight and they were scheduled for leave as soon as they swung by Elysium which was three hours away. Their concentration was most definitely not in the exercise and the team did deserve time off. Still the Commander stared down Nass in a meaningful way.

"I suppose you are right, Lieutenant Commander. I will allow Benson his leave but if this behavior continues afterward there will be consequences." With that the Staff Commander left the training room still in a huff and everyone relaxed a bit and looking towards Nass.

"Squad, I know we didn't do too well today and I know you are all probably ready to head down and pack before we get into port but I want to make one thing clear. Lieutenant Shepard is here to make our jobs easier. She's a soldier just like you… she just has a different skill set. Her assets make our team better and the sooner you become accustomed to them the better, dismissed."

As the squad left they grouped together leering back at her as if the entire thing was her fault. Shepard straggled behind pretending to tie her boot lace while she waited for Nass to be alone. She needed a few words with her commanding officer before they left on leave. It wasn't long before the room cleared out and Nass was left picking up his bag.

"Oh, Lieutenant, I didn't see you there. Did you have something to ask to me?"

For a moment she was unable to make her brain and her mouth work at the same time. The two had only worked together for a short time but she could tell he was a dedicated officer, more than that though he was a very attractive man. "Sir, I was just wondering…" Her question had disappeared from her head even as she began so she stumbled into the obvious question, "Why does the squad dislike me so much?" There it was in the open.

A laugh escaped his lips as he looked straight ahead at the headstrong woman meeting his gaze. "I guess they don't know what to make of you, Shepard. I mean you're a powerful biotic, you're pretty skilled in the tech department; you're a very good shot, hell you're just a good soldier all around. Give them time. I'm sure they'll figure you out." Nass must have seen the slight downturn in her mood because he said, "Don't worry maybe this bit of leave will help the guys get used to you. A week in Elysium can really help with people's opinions."

With that he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out the door, Shepard right behind him finally remembering what she wanted to ask him. "Sir, what I meant to ask was…" but before she could get it out the Commander was there waiting with his arms across his chest.

"Nass, I need a word with you, alone."

Shepard left the two talking in the hallway to go pack her bag. If she couldn't ask then it wouldn't matter. There is no way they would let her stay on the ship and get off at Mindoir. It would be too much hassle for one of them out of the whole squad to get set down somewhere different even if it was on the way. Besides if Nass expected her to bond with the rest of the squad over the break she would have probably actually have to be in the same system at least. The crew quarters were not exactly friendly to her as she walked through groups of her squad mates to get to her locker. When she arrived in front of it Benson was leaning against the access console.

"Oh sorry, Lieutenant, let me get out of your way. Oh wait, maybe I should just stay here in case you might want to lob some biotics where I move."

"I'm sorry about that, Benson. I didn't mean to hit you like that. I thought everyone had heard me…" Her apology fell on deaf ears but in the end he moved to stand with his friends and leer angrily in her direction. When she was done packing Shepard left the bunks just to escape the caustic environment with a little more than two hours left till they were dropped she had nowhere to go so she went to the mess. Being a biotic had its perks like double the rations and she could eat when she wanted. _Small perks_, Shepard thought as she looked down at the unappetizing energy bar she was skeptically eating.

"Tired out, Lieutenant?"

Shepard glanced up to find Ness's too blue eyes looking down at her. "Not strictly speaking, Sir. Just thought I'd grab some free food before we hit planet side."

"Good because I have an assignment on Elysium that I may need your help for. The Commander just gave it to me after you left."

"I thought we were going to Elysium on leave, Sir."

"We are and I'm not asking you to spend all your time with me. I just need you to sit in on a meeting with a potential recruit. He's a biotic like you. The Commander thinks you might be able to sway him over to the Alliance. You can tell him about being a biotic soldier." Then Ness winked and smiled at her, "Besides you might win him over with your looks too."

Shepard wasn't sure if she blushed then but it did not matter as Ness's attention was elsewhere when she looked back up at him. He was looking over at another man who had just sat down at one of the other tables. "So, we'll meet up groundside, ok." It wasn't a question as Ness walked over and joined the man at his meal.

The two hours seemed to drag as Shepard waited for them to enter atmo but it finally came. She was the first of the squad to make it to the shuttle so she claimed the best seat near the front. Following behind her were Ness then Benson and his crew climbed in. The ride down was awkward but exactly what she expected knowing that more than half the occupants were giving her a cold shoulder. Two months in a new unit and she still couldn't make a friend. _Maybe I should have just stayed out of the Marines_, she thought darkly before she looked up to meet Ness's blue eyed gaze. _Nah, it was worth it._

Everyone checked in to their hotel in good time. Some even changed into civilian clothes to run down to the nearly deserted beach. It was not the peak of the season for tourists to say the least. Shepard wore her usual Alliance fatigues and sat back in a chair in the lobby waiting for Ness to show up. It wasn't a long wait as the Commander approached her looking very attractive in his Alliance fatigues. It was obvious from his still wet dark brown hair and the strong smell of soap that he had just come from a shower, mentally Shepard wished she had thought to shower before and took a quick look in the mirror before she went to meet him. Her flaming red hair was its usual length at her chin and parted just to the right, not a strand out of place. Her make up was simple and barely noticeable but she still felt like she looked good for having just jumped off a transport.

"Shepard, no time for preening, we've got a meeting with them in about fifteen."

"No problem, Sir. I was just checking my hair." The excuse seemed enough for the Commander as they walked out of the hotel.

Everything in Elysium smelled like salt to Shepard. She had grown up on a farming colony far away from the sounds and smells of the ocean. It was a completely alien world to her and she looked forward to being able to experience it herself after her duty had been accomplished. Pushing herself forward behind the Commander she found his gait to be very long and quick.

"Are we in a hurry to get this done, Commander?"

Glancing over to him he flashed a quick smile, one Shepard had come to appreciate from the overly kind Commander. "I know I'd rather spend my down time on the best beach in Alliance space on the beach, wouldn't you?"

"I don't know, Sir. I've never seen an ocean in person before."

"That's… unfortunate. I guess you'll have to go as soon as we are finished. You'll need a bathing suit for sure. I can help you pick one out if you like." He said wagging his eyebrows at her. Shepard was sure she blushed this time but again he seemed to look away from her to the task at hand. They had made it to their intended destination.

Nass looked down at the data pad in his hand and frowned a bit. "We are going to talk to the parents of a 19 year old just fitted with a biotic amp. It says here that his parents filed for the application but he canceled it soon after. This might be a real fight after all." Nass's nose wrinkled then he looked at Shepard as if there wasn't a problem and said, "I guess that means we'll just have to try a bit harder."

The apartment was on the lowest level of the complex. It appeared to be well kept but sparsely furnished. Shepard and Nass were led in and welcomed by an older couple who seemed happy to see the two Alliance soldiers.

After a few moments of awkward silence between the two groups the man said, "Tyler was supposed to be here by now. He gets off from work around 4:30 each day and comes straight here. I hope he didn't see you. We were hoping to surprise him."

Feeling like this was a time to take initiative Shepard spoke up, "If your son doesn't want to join the Alliance he doesn't have to, begging your pardon sir. I'd just like to say… I mean the record shows he has already canceled the application you put in once. It sounds like he really doesn't want to join." A dark look passed between the couple and Nass looked over at her a bit surprised but not angry.

"He needs to join though… we can't afford for him to go to school and we want to make sure he has a future. Without school all he has is dead end jobs here." They didn't say it but the implication was there. With biotics where do you find a job except the Alliance?

The time ticked away and after an hour of waiting Shepard and Nass left without seeing Tyler. As the two headed down the street Shepard saw a man about the same age and description as their intended interviewee duck into a small shop. It was too obvious what happened.

"I'll catch up with you, Commander. I'm going to grab a snack in here."

Nass looked back at her narrowing his eyes a bit skeptically, "I thought you weren't hungry."

"You know us biotics." She said with a smile and a small wink.

Nass left her there with a nod and a little wave. "Don't forget you need to buy a bathing suit. I expect you on the beach tomorrow swimming your heart out."

"Aye, Aye"

The tiny mom and pop shop he had ducked into was mainly stocked with food stuffs, even some fresh fruit. Shepard took the opportunity to grab a bag of fresh, ripe oranges out of a crate before inspecting the rest of the tiny market. Against the back wall near the candy bars is where Shepard found Tyler trying hard to pretend he didn't know why Shepard was there. Up close she could see the now healing scar at the base of his neck where they had put his implant in. He was tall with black hair thick, like his fathers, everywhere but near his implant. _It must stick out like a sore thumb_, she thought remembering when they put hers in. Now standing beside him Shepard could see he was nervous as he tried hard to not look over at her.

"You hungry? I know I'm always starving. It happens more often when you use your biotics though. I have to carry rations with me every jump."

"I'm not going to the Alliance. I don't care what kind of biotic freak they sit down in front of me to tell me how normal I am."

"You're not normal, Tyler. You're anything but. You are special, that's why they sent me. Your skills are unique and sought out by the Alliance. There isn't anything that can change the way we are. We were born with these abilities the best I figure we might as well use them for the greater good."

Tyler looked at her with scorn. She wasn't too many years older than him but she felt she knew what he was thinking. "You think that I'm here to recruit you but I'm not. I can tell you first hand it's always going to be hard being a biotic. I tried to live a year without joining the military but in the end I found that I wanted to serve because I had the talent. I understand if you don't want to join. Hell I don't care if you join, no skin off my teeth but your mom and dad really want a future for you that doesn't involve working at," she looked down at his shirt then finished, "Harry's Bar and Grill."

Tyler huffed, "I like my job. I like my life and I don't need the military to run it."

Shepard smiled, nodded her head and said, "Fair enough." Then she made her way to the counter to check out. Bending down to grab some of the impulse buy jerky she heard someone come up behind her.

"Fair enough? That's all? No but you'll see the sights? No paid school and retirement? No nothing?"

"Nope, I'm on leave and to be honest you'll have a hard life either way. I can't chose for you even though it's the choice I made," Shepard answered straightening up.

The man behind the counter tried hard not to look at the two arguing over odd things and swiped her credit chit quickly for her odd purchase of a bag of oranges and seven sticks of jerky. Shepard left soon after that flinging her sack over her back knowing that their talk would leave Tyler with more questions or hopefully more respect for the Alliance.

Bathing suit shopping was harder than she thought. All the suits available seemed to be tiny and didn't cover a thing. It took her three shops and a threat of biotic destruction but she finally convinced a woman she wanted a one piece and came out with the most conservative dark blue one available. It had a cut out on her lower back and it still sat too low on her chest but Shepard didn't feel like she should wear a towel around her mid section. As dusk began to settle on the seaport town Shepard followed the smells and sounds of a fair to the boardwalk. There she was assaulted by the lights and sights of the city in action. Not as many tourists were there for the off season but those that were crowded around little booths filled with old fashioned games like ring toss and bottle shooting. But beyond the sounds of the carnival rides and the people she could hear the lapping sound of the ocean so she continued on past the bright lights to stand on the end of the pier. Looking out on the sea she remembered the wind rippling through the wheat fields on her family farm but instead of the bright blond color of tufts it was dark like the deepest blue. There alone Shepard leaned over the railing as the twin moons were birthed from the almost black horizon. She felt more at home there in that moment than she had in years.


	2. Chapter 2

A tapping on her door awoke Shepard the next morning. From the angle of the light coming through her blinds it was just a bit after sun up. Pushing away the impulse to simply roll over and fall back asleep she climbed from her bed and dragged her feet to the door. Letting it open just a bit she rubbed her right eye with the back of her giant sleep shirt sleeve and looked out with the other. There standing in the hall way was Nass in full beach attire.

"Up and ready to hit the beach. Change and get your stuff, soldier. Everyone is heading down now."

Shepard didn't need to be told twice. Out of habit she saluted the commander and ran to change. She was quite fast and when she returned to the hallway Nass was still waiting on her leaning against the opposite wall. When the door opened he seemed to perk up a bit but seeing her in her outfit seemed to lower his mood.

"What's wrong, Commander?"

He used his fake smile. "Nothing, Lieutenant I just figured… it must have been hard to find a suit like that in the shops around here."

"I know, tell me about it. I had to shop everywhere to find one that would cover my midsection."

It was all Shepard could do not to wink at her commanding officer as they jumped into the elevator. The air between them felt like it was electric but she couldn't and wouldn't do anything to jeopardize her career or his. It was a long few moments but when they reached the bottom the rest of the squad was sitting around waiting.\. The men looked at her as if to ask why she was there but they didn't say anything to her. The walk down to the beach was a bit quiet except for the three guys walking and talking with Benson. In fact the whole town seemed to be asleep as they walked through nearly deserted streets to find themselves on an empty beach. The first five in the water were all ensigns and they soon came back whelping about how the water was too cold for swimming.

"That's alright, men. That means we can get down to real business." Nass reached down into his bag and pulled out two metal rods. They extended in his hands as he said, "It's time we had a volleyball tournament."

The rest of the group hooted and began figuring out ways to make a court while Nass set up the mobile net and before long they were in a heated discussion about the picking of teams. In the end Shepard fell into the team opposite the Commander and Benson's little click. She had five young ensigns on her team but she felt her odds were decent. The game was slow to start owning to half of the players not knowing the rules but by the third rotation everyone was in the swing of things and it was Shepard's turn to serve. Smiling a bit as the other team began to close in anticipating a shorter serve she threw the ball into the air surrounded by biotic power. Then watching the other team's horror she pushed herself off the ground and slammed it just out of their reach on the other side. They had no idea she had been head scorer for her colony's school volley ball squad.

"Hey! That's no fair!" came a shout from the other team but the commander just laughed.

"I'll allow it this time, Shepard, but let's keep that sort of thing out of regular play until further notice," Nass said chiding her.

Shepard said, "Aye, aye," but as she looked around her to the ensigns on her team that seemed to feel lucky to share her side of the net.

The match ended with the commander's team wining but that was only logical since they had more experienced players. Shepard shrugged off the loss and told her ensigns that the next time they would win but there wasn't a next time. After that game everyone disbanded and began making their way into the waves and the beach was beginning to fill up with off season tourists. A day at the beach had been just the thing to bring the group closer. Some of the ensigns introduced themselves to her. _This is progress_, she thought to herself as she climbed out of the surf to stand next to Nass.

"I'm thinking of having everyone out to dinner. What do you think Lieutenant? Is it still a bit awkward for you around them?"

The question was honest and looking out at most of the rest of the men still in the water Shepard answered, "Benson is still angry about yesterday in practice but maybe he'll come around. Dinner sounds nice if you're treating everyone." She let slip a waggle of her eye brows to her commanding officer.

"He does tend to be very proud. Okay, I'll go make the announcement."

With that the commander ran over and shouted his plans to the squad. Everyone but Benson and his crew agreed whole heartedly and threw themselves out of the water towards the hotel. The two officers followed behind. They could do nothing but chuckle at the antics of the others almost playfully fighting to see who could reach the hotel first.

Being sure to leave the squad enough time to shower and change Nass said they'd meet in the lobby around seven thirty. Shepard was determined to look good that night. She showered quickly, made sure her hair was perfect, and then spent a good amount of time on her make-up. She regretted her hard work as she sifted through her clothing options. Her civilian clothing was very limited but she eventually decided on a pair of black cargo pants and a blue tank top. Looking in the mirror she was mildly satisfied with her work. Finding herself several minutes early and alone in the lobby Shepard made her way to the bar area covered in extranet screens each with a different sport being shown. She had her attention pressed to a particular soccer match being streamed live from Earth.

"I didn't realize you were a soccer fan."

Shepard turned to greet her commanding officer, "The Blood Dragons were my father's team but I picked them up. I'm not very good at soccer. Not enough shooting involved."

"Your father had good taste." He pulled up a chair next to her and began watching the game with her in a comfortable silence.

_It's nice to just sit like this_, she thought to herself as the game played out in front of her. She glanced over at Nass and traced the line of his chest up to his perfect eyes. _Yep, I need to get a life beyond the Alliance with men I'm allowed to date._

The restaurant they went to was local and right off the beach. When they arrived Shepard immediately recognized the logo in lights. It was Harry's Bar and Grill, the same place were Tyler worked. She wasn't sure weather or not she hoped he was there but as they were seated she knew he was there if she hoped so or not. He approached their table with a small amount of scorn showing on his face.

"Welcome to Harry's Bar and Grill. I will be your server, Happy Tyler. Can I interest you in an Illium blue raspberry smoothie tonight with your meal?" It was a canned line Tyler had clearly said over and over again.

Before Shepard could answer Nass intervened, "I think we will have shots of whiskey all around to start, preferably something with a good kick. My men deserve a bit of a wind down."

Here here's traveled down the table. Counting their number Shepard hadn't realized Benson and his cronies were not to be seen among them on there way but now she did. After noticing this but before she could turn around to ask Tyler for something he had rushed off to get their shots. Good natured teasing ran around the table about who could take the most shots but when the drinks got there the table went a bit silent. The bottle Tyler had brought was clear and the men seemed enthralled by the sight of the brown liquid. This time Shepard was able to shout at Tyler before he fled that she wanted a glass of water with her whiskey. When she sat down the drinks had been poured.

Raising his glass to the air Nass declared, "Here's to us, who's like us?"

"Damn few, and their all dead!" erupted the rest of the table except Shepard. Then they all took their drink and coughed hard into their elbows.

"That's some strong stuff," one of the ensigns said as tears streamed out of his eyes. The table ended up in fits of laughter, all but Nass who was a much more quiet after his pull. It seemed none of the others noticed it but Shepard and she made a mental note to bring it up later. Several drinks and a steak dinner later Shepard and the men were full and recounting stories from their homes, mostly about how they joined up in the Alliance but Nass stayed quiet with Shepard. It didn't take long for the whole table to notice.

Jennings, one of the ensigns that spoke to Shepard earlier piped up, "Shepard, tell us a story. We don't know anything about you."

Shepard began to stammer a response but Nass intervened, "Hey, some people don't have a good story to tell, Jennings."

A bit crestfallen Jennings began to apologize but she interrupted him. "Actually, Sir, I do have a story to tell you all if you don't mind."

"By all means, Lieutenant."

A smile spread on Shepard's face as she recounted the tale of the first time she told her parents she wanted to join the Alliance. She was seven and she had just seen a vid about the First Contact War. It was filled with grit and heart and she knew then she wanted to join up. She told them she had rushed down to her father's office because he was the chief engineer for the colony and had demanded that he send in her application. His face was beet red when he whooped her for even thinking such a notion and by the end of the tale everyone was in stitches.

"What does your dad think about you being in the Alliance now, Shep?" The question stilled Shepard's jovial laughter and brought sadness to her eyes that eventually silenced the whole table.

"My dad is probably dead now, Maeda." Shepard said answering another ensign who she got to know during their fun times in the sand. "We were living on Mindoir when… when it was hit by Batarians. They were never found but… they're probably dead."

It was a sad reality that seemed to bring the whole party down until they departed. Apologies were said but Shepard did not need them. Maeda had not killed her parents and there was no way he could have known. She made these facts clear to him but he still looked a bit downcast as he left the bar. Glancing around Shepard found that most of their party had left. The only two left were herself and Nass sitting up at the bar nursing the same bottle of whiskey they had all been drinking.

Pulling herself together Shepard climbed onto the bar stool next to him and asked, "Want to talk about it?"

"No," the answer stayed up in the air for a moment before he continued, "I guess I should tell someone though." He sighed as he looked up from his whiskey into Shepard's green eyes, "My first CO died a few days ago. He killed himself with his own sidearm. He was a good man."

At first she was stunned. Military suicides were not very rare but when they happened the news was like wild fire through the ranks. "I'm so sorry, Sir. I had no idea."

"There's no way you could know. He was retired and lived on Illium. I wouldn't have known myself if his widow hadn't sent me a message… You know this is his brand of Whiskey, Shepard. Damn bad whiskey. He used to give that same toast every damn time too. I guess I'm a lot like him."

"I'm sure he'd be proud of you, Nass."

"Maybe," after that the silence was thick between them until Tyler walked up.

"We're closing in fifteen. My parents and I would appreciate it if you wrapped up your little party." His animosity was evident.

"No problem, Tyler. The commander and I were just leaving. Thanks for having us and being such a good sport. I know it must have been awkward for you."

"Your money spends just like anyone else's," he bitterly answered as he disappeared.

"I guess that was our guy?"

"Yeah, I met him in that little store yesterday. He doesn't want to join up."

"That's pretty obvious," Nass said as he hopped off of his stool. "I guess the Staff Commander was wrong about your biotics being helpful in the negotiations."

By now they were on the street walking towards their hotel so Shepard felt free to speak candidly, "Yeah, he just sees being a biotic as something for freaks… I guess we are a little bit."

"I think you're damn wonderful," the seriousness of the statement brought Shepard to a halt. She turned to face Nass and found his deep blue gaze with her own eyes. Then catching her intense stare he managed to cough out, "That is to say, Lieutenant, I admire your… abilities as a soldier."

"I see, Commander. I'm glad that you do."

The rest of their joint journey was spent in a thoughtful break from conversation each of the parties a bit hesitant to catch eye contact. In the lobby they shared an elevator and once the doors closed in front of them the commander pulled her into his arms for a passionate kiss. It wasn't a kiss like any Shepard had experienced before. The taboo of it seemed to envelop her being but then it was gone as they reached her floor. When the doors opened they had parted from each other like teenagers to the sound of their parents and she left as if nothing had happened. Half way down the hallway she had almost convinced herself that nothing had but that night her dreams were not filled with death but instead of the future even if it was very complicated.


	3. Chapter 3

Shepard awoke the next morning far too early for the sun to be up. With a headache and the driest mouth imaginable she pulled herself out of bed to get a drink of water. Looking up at the mirror Shepard saw her lipstick smeared around her face and remembered the night before. A wave of guilt, fear, and finally dread washed over her whole body. Sitting down on the edge of the tub she put her head in her hands and began to shake. _What was I thinking?_ she asked herself over and over while she slammed her hands against her skull. Even though he had kissed her she was still implicated in the act. She had done nothing to stop him. Both of their careers could be forfeit if anyone found out. At best they would be separated and she would have to get to know a whole new squad. She'd have to win trust again, deal with those stares again, and fling herself against a wall of intolerance again for a dumbass mistake. The bottle of shampoo smashed against the shower wall where she had flung bioticly. _I can flay people alive with my mind but I can't stop myself from fraternizing with my commanding officer!_

Slamming the controls for the shower on, she angrily scraped away at her naked body with soap until her pale skin became a dark pink. Standing in her burning hot half water half steam shower she collapsed in a heap and began to cry. She had fought for her ability to join the Alliance for years even before the attack on Mindoir and now she could have thrown it all away and sacrificed all that time with her parents for a kiss from a man she barely knew. _A man who can stop me with a look_, she thought with a sad realization.

After she had pulled herself up from the shower floor Shepard dressed and went outside to run some drills. It was still dark and cool down by the ocean and she began to jog. As the silence permeated her being the feelings of dread rolled off her and she thought rationally on the subject. _No one was on the elevator with them. No one could have seen the kiss so as long as neither of them reported it nothing would come of it._ She had reached her desired speed jogging along the beach when the sun finally breached the waters edge. There on an alien world she stopped to catch the brilliant shades of red and purple supersede all other colors in still sleeping town and her thoughts were of home, Mindoir. She remembered countless mornings waking up early on her farmstead home to do some chore or another before school. There she would always pause to watch the large yellow orb burst from the horizon. She had always longed to see this site on other planets but she had never before seen one so stunning. A startling touch on her shoulder awoke her from her memories and sent her spinning around.

Breaking her arm into a salute as fast as she could Shepard said, "Commander, I didn't expect you up this early."

Wincing at her formality with obviously fearful voice Nass answered, "At ease, Lieutenant… I went to your room but you weren't there so I thought you might be down by the beach. We need to talk." Shepard felt incredibly uncomfortable in this situation but she was powerless to pull away. He held her gaze so intently it forced her stationary.

"Yes, Sir," was all she could answer as she returned to her normal stance.

"Damn it, Shepard," he cursed under his breath to quietly for anyone who might have been near to over hear. "We need to talk about what happened… what happened last night. What did I do?" His eyes were full of pain and his hands were shaking. Shepard had never seen Nass in this condition, "I don't remember anything after my fifth round but I woke up with your lipstick on my mouth. How did it get there, Shepard?" He paused for a moment but Shepard's mind was reeling from the realization that he couldn't remember. Her delayed answer sent Nass into a louder stream of profanity than would be unacceptable at any hour during which reasonable people were awake. "I need to know what happened, Shepard. If I hurt you… I'm sorry but I really don't remember anything… just say something."

Breaking from her daze Shepard grabbed his upper arm to steady the commander and said in a steadier voice than she thought she possibly could, "I… we walked to the hotel from the bar, Nass. You and I were the last out. When we boarded the elevator… you grabbed me and kissed me… but nothing else happened. You just kissed me and I went back to my room." She was crying now because the world seemed to be crashing down around her ears, "I'm sorry I should have known you were drunk. I should have…"

Nass pulled her into his chest and held her there as silent tears streamed down her face. "I'm the one who should be sorry, Shepard. I… black out when I drink too much. I didn't think about it. I just kept going. It's not your fault. I'm so sorry."

"You told me I was damn wonderful too," Shepard said muffled into his chest.

"What did you say?" Nass asked guiding her at arms length by her shoulders.

"You told me I was wonderful."

A smile split his face as he reached up and wiped the last tear away from her cheek. "You are wonderful, Shepard, but I'm still sorry for what happened. I can understand if you want to report me… or transfer… or something but…"

"I don't' think that will be necessary. I'm just getting started with this squad and I'd like to stick around. That is, if you'll have me, Sir." His contagious smile had spread to Shepard.

"Of coarse I'll have you," Nass answered too happily and quickly for propriety's sake. Then his expression softened as if he was afraid of what he was about to say, "I'm sorry for what happened and when, but Shepard… I can't say that I wouldn't have liked to remember it and if I wasn't your commanding officer I'd damn well be kissing you right now, if you'll excuse me for saying so, Lieutenant."

His revelation brought a kind of relief but with it came fear. "Commander, I **would** like that… but as you say you are my commanding officer. The Alliance is my life, Sir. I'm not ready to give it up or move squads so… maybe we should just try and keep the relationship as a professional one, friendly but professional." She said with her hand extended out to him to shake it.

He shook her hand decidedly happier and with a steady hand, "Done and done, Lieutenant."

All around them the colony was starting to come alive with activity. People were starting to stir in the morning air.

"Would you like to join me for breakfast, Commander?"

Looking back at her Nass nodded. The rest of the morning passed uneventfully. Nass and Shepard ate and laughed their way through a hearty breakfast. Her plate was naturally larger than his needing to feed her biotic apatite. At the end of the meal both officers sat opposite each other and smiled in a private battle over who would purchase the food.

"You know I'm paying for this right?" Nass said passing his credit chit to the waitress.

"Oh no you don't, Sir. You got dinner for us all last night. Even on a CO's credits you're probably down a good bit."

"I can't believe you're going to make me pull rank on you, Lieutenant."

"I can't believe you would misuse your position like that, Commander."

The waitress was plainly irritated by their continued back and forth dialog and sighed as she leaned against the wall opposite their booth.

"I can just split the bill then you can both have the satisfaction of paying," she said exasperated with the situation.

"All right, I guess that is a good compromise," Nass said finally giving in.

A loud ringing began to echo through the building before the waitress left with the chits however.

"That's the colony alarm system," Shepard said naturally standing up and reaching for her side arm.

"Don't worry, deary," the waitress said sliding their chips. "It's gotta be a false alarm or a test or something. No one'd be dumb enough to hit Elysium." She poked on her omni tool for a moment then she looked puzzled, "My omni tool can't reach the net. It's like the connection is down but…"

The words were no sooner out of her mouth than an explosion shook the whole building. Rushing to a window Nass and Shepard looked out upon a now burning town. Small ships, unmistakably Batarian, were making their way in from the beach. Urgently Shepard looked back for the waitress but everyone was making their way out. The screams from below could now be heard from their height.

"Commander, we have to get everyone to the civilian shelters. They should be somewhere near the center of the colony."

Nass looked back at her, "The com tower would be a more strategic location, Lieutenant."

"Sir, it's the people they are after… specifically women and children. They are what the Batarians are after."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Then we'd better head that way," he said pulling up a map of the colony on his omni tool. "The shelter should just be a few blocks north from our location."

They broke into a run on the street and even fell in line with some people. Shepard recognized the street almost at once. It was Tyler's block and as they made their way past his apartment she heard a shout behind them. Stopping to look behind them she saw Tyler's father on the step.

"Commander! Lieutenant!"

"Go, Nass. I'll take care of him and be right behind you," she said watching for Nass's head nod for a moment. His approval was quick and he was hurrying the opposite direction as Shepard sprinted back to the stoop looking up into the eyes of a desperate man.

"Sarah is inside. She's trapped and Tyler and my wife are gone. Please, can you help?"

Shepard didn't know who Sarah was but she answered back in the affirmative and dived into the unstable building squeezing through the open door to make her way through a smoke filled hallway.

"Sarah!" she yelled into the hot, dark, cavernous hall. "Sarah, I'm Lieutenant Shepard! Where are you?"

The sound of a small cry above the dim sent Shepard into a small room off the main stairwell. There hiding in the corner was a ten year old girl. She was crying as Shepard picked her up and made her way out. Her father was on the outside ready to take her as Shepard squeezed through the hole.

"Oh, thank you, Lieutenant. Thank you so much…"

"Don't thank me yet, sir. We need to get you two to the shelter, asap."

Putting her hands on his shoulders she rushed him down the narrow alley way she had seen the commander head down earlier. Three more turns and they arrived on the main street. Here the fighting had already begun. Some locals and a few of her squad with rifles were holding the door while other civilians made their way into the sealed shelter. Batarians were threatening to over power them with sheer number. Shepard wasn't about the let that happen. Urging her two companions down behind some rubble for cover Shepard chose her target. She was out in the open but none of the aggressors had seen her yet. An opening in the civilian ranks drew many Batarians to it and Shepard saw her chance.

"Up top," she yelled as loud as possible drawing looks from both sides as she lobbed a large singularity in the crowd of yellow uniformed Batarians. A cheer followed as almost all of them were pulled into it but bullet fire singled her out and she was back behind the rubble with Sarah and her father for a moment. Her pistol drawn she looked over the side to see a goodly portion of the pirates on the ground though some were now heading her way. The sound of crying filled Shepard's ears as she looked over at the young girl to her right.

"Don't worry, Sarah. I'll get you and your father in that shelter. You'll be safe in just a little while."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," came an answer on the other side of the rubble but Shepard heard them approach.

Without looking she lobbed another singularity over her head knowing it would catch the Batarian three feet away in the chest and send him and his buddy next to him flying. Whipping around the barrier she shot the last one dead between the eyes then finished off the floaters before ushering the two civilians out of hiding. The first wave of Batarians had been finished. Holding her barrier around them she passed through the zone of snipers behind the make shift cover her Alliance squad had already constructed. Guiding her two tag alongs through the door Shepard scanned the many with guns for Nass but did not find him. Instead the first face she recognized was Ensign Maeda who was kneeling down next to an injured civilian who had been taking part in the defense.

"Ensign, have you seen the Commander?" she yelled across the court not daring to leave her cover.

"No ma'am and communications are down. We think they took the com tower and the AA guns are silent now so there too."

A yell across the court yard stopped their conversation. Taking the chance at breaking cover Shepard peeked over to see Nass where she had been before, huddled behind the barrier with a group of non-combatants in tow.

"Shepard, Think you can make it out here and give us some cover so we can get these civilians to safety?"

"The whole place is covered in snipers and I can't take that many with me, Commander. The barrier isn't bullet proof it just slows them down." Looking over at the ensign she said, "If you give us some covering fire we might be able to get it done, Maeda."

"Aye, aye."

Trusting the young man with her fate was a hard decision but she leapt over the blockade nearest them and ran toward Nass. Bullets chased her across the small court yard till she landed in the Commanders arms. It was a slightly awkward moment as she pulled away from him red faced.

"I guess I'm glad I ate that breakfast," Shepard said dusting herself off.

"I am too."

Behind Nass was a group of seven young men and women all around the age of fifteen. Answering the question on her mind Nass said, "High school students who didn't hear the alarms. I vote you take three at a time."

"They'll have to stay close and my barrier isn't absolute. If they have some high caliber rounds we could be toast."

"I'm sure that them staying close won't be a problem and I don't think we have any other options, do you?"

She didn't but the operation seemed like a bad idea. Two successful trips didn't make Shepard feel any better either. The last trip paired her with Nass and the last girl who insisted on holding on to him as they made their run. Shepard could have sworn they were right behind her as she hurried ahead when she heard a yelp and a fall. It was if the whole world had slowed when she turned to look behind her. There in the sun with the wind in his hair Nass began to stand and approach her pushing the girl up and forward into Shepard's barrier. The girl passed through the blue wall but Nass didn't make it before he was hit, first in the shoulder then the head. The sight of bone, blood, and brain break free from his skull crushed something inside Shepard. She stood there for a moment looking down at his broken lifeless body until the sound of the sniper rifle resonated in her mind. Another woman seemed to take over then. A stronger woman. Looking away from her dead CO she lifted the crying girl off the ground and over her shoulder. Carrying her through the doors and pushing her into the hands of her waiting parents she called forward for the remaining soldiers to make their way inside. Turning around to the crowd of people huddled in front of her a man approached her. He was nicely dressed and carried an air of responsibility with him.

"I'm the head of this Colony, who may I say am I addressing?"

Looking over her shoulder to count how many soldiers were left outside she answered, "I'm Lieutenant Shepard. My squad and I were here on R&R, sir. Did you take a head count of the survivors here?"

"I did, Lieutenant but I'd really rather talk to your commanding officer."

"That's not an option. He was just killed." Perhaps it was her bluntness but a hush ran through the crowd.

"I see…" the little well dressed man said rubbing his hands together. _Just like a little politician._ "The head count was good, Lieutenant. I only see 20 people not accounted for in the tunnels, not counting visitors of coarse."

"I only see about three hundred in the shelter, sir. Where are the others?"

"My name is Robinson, Lieutenant and the others are in connecting tunnels."

"Well tell them it's time to seal the entrances. We can sit here all night long if need be and wait them out." She pressed her omni tool up against the cool door interface as the last of her soldiers leaked in."

"They already are sealed but… We need to get communications out. There isn't a patrol scheduled until your ship comes back and by then…"

"The Batarians will have broken through."

She nodded partly to herself but also to the colony representative. Feeling the responsibility of command take over Shepard looked determined into the rep's eyes. "I need to have everyone with weapons training in front of me asap as well as a map of the area, sir. This colony is not going down without a fight." _Nass won't have died in vain._


	4. Chapter 4

Turning away from the spot where Robinson had just passed through the crowd Shepard found herself face to face with her squad. Corporal Brabson was injured and was being tended to by Ensign Maeda. Stooping beside them she looked down at her wound. It was a particularly bloody bullet hit high on the left thigh but it looked as if there would be no permanent damage.

"Brabson, how are you doing?" Shepard punctuated her question by pressing her hand into the woman's shoulder.

"Doing ok, Lieutenant. Just a bit of blood." The corporal clinched her teeth as Maeda injected medigel into the wound site.

"She'll be fine, Lieutenant. What's the plan?"

The question posed by the Ensign brought the attention of the whole squad down on Shepard. There she stood in a group of marines who forty-eight hours ago could barely stand her. Now, however she had to enlist their help.

"With the Commander… gone, I guess that leaves me in command. I know it's not the ideal situation but it's the situation we have to deal with now. We all signed up for this. Our first priority is to the citizens of Elysium and our second is to each other. I know we aren't rigged out for this and I know we're going in blind but we're the only hope these people have. I know I can count on all of you to do your jobs and stand up for what you know is right. I understand if you aren't exactly… thrilled about serving under a… biotic but I can't do anything about that." Looking around at the men and women of her squad the Lieutenant felt a sudden pang of fear before Corporal Davis broke from away from the crowd.

"Lieutenant… ma'am, we are all behind you one hundred percent. We saw what you did for us when the Batarians were going to breach the line and then again when you risked your life saving those kids… Whatever happens we're here." The squad saluted her in unison, even Brabson and Maeda on the ground did so.

She could not help the smile that spread across her face as she saluted them back. "I'm glad to have your trust and I promise it's well placed." Finally noticing something a miss among the crew Shepard asked, "Has anyone seen or heard from Benson, Caplin, or Haddox?"

For several moments everyone was quiet but then the shortest of the squad stepped up. Ensign Marquez was short with dark brow hair and black eyes but he was always quiet. Before he spoke up he cleared his throat, "I saw them heading for the AA tower when we were evacuating the hotel, Lieutenant. I told them we should regroup with the civilians but… they… he called me a coward."

Reaching forward and resting her hand on his shoulder Shepard looked into his deep dark eyes that were full of pain, "You are not a coward, Ensign. You made the right call. We'll look for them when we head out to take the com tower. Who knows maybe they already have the AA tower secured."

A smirk could be seen on Marquez's face as he answered, "Yes ma'am."

Behind her Shepard heard someone shout her name. Turning, she saw a group of humans young and old with few turians escorted through the crowd by Robinson, the colony representative.

"These men have weapons training and would like to help, Lieutenant," he said handing her a data pad. "and these are the plans for the bunker and the surrounding city map.

"Who else has these plans, Sir? Are they kept on file in the colony somewhere?" Shepard asked looking down at the gridded map outline.

"I have some on file in my office but those are encrypted files."

Corporal Davis's voice from behind them interrupted, "What kind of encryption did you use, Sir?"

The rep stumbled a bit in answering until Shepard relieved him, "Don't worry, Mr. Robinson, Davis over here is just a bit of tech freak. I'm sure it won't be a problem." Her smile reassured him and he backed into the crowd sated. Shepard's smile disappeared when she turned to face Davis pushing the plans into his hands. Quietly as she could Shepard said to Davis, "Corporal, we should plan on the contingency that they have these. Analyze it for weaknesses and a strategic exit near the com tower that should not be heavily guarded. We have twenty minuets before I think they might try something and I want to be ready to strike out when they do." Then turning back towards the volunteer citizen army she smiled again, "Ok gentlemen, I need to evaluate your skills. If you will all line up facing that wall over there we can get started."

The twenty minuets were enlightening for Shepard. Quite a few of the men were pretty good shots but they had no real military training. The only one there who had any was an old Turian retired general who was far from battle field capable. Tyler was among the older children who had come. To Shepard's extreme dislike he was the only one out of the group that could hit the broad side of a barn with the pistol she gave tested them on. Taking him aside from the others Shepard's brows furrowed when she began to speak to him.

"Do your parents know you are here, Tyler?" It was an accusatory question with a touch of concern.

"Of course they know, hell dad sent me. He said we owe you for saving him and Sarah and maybe even the rest of the damn colony." Shepard's skepticism must have shown because he followed it up with, "Besides, I want to help people."

There was honesty in his gaze that Shepard accepted. "Alright but I'm still not sure I'll take you. You might be better as a support here. Can you do anything with your biotics yet?"

He looked her in the eye and answered, "I don't have a teacher."

A painful smirk was all Shepard could muster. She remembered that year before she could officially join the Alliance, it was hard. She was passed between three foster families and even after her biotic amp fitting there just wasn't anywhere for her to go to learn anything about it or how to use it. None of those families had helped her prepare or cope with the discrimination either.

"Yeah ok, I've got to go and see what Davis has for me but you stay on hand. Maybe you can learn a few things from just hanging around."

A light seemed to come on in Tyler's eyes at this. "Yes ma'am."

Davis was analyzing away on his omni tool when Shepard approached him. The plans were outlined in blue but there was another few lines in red that she tried to trace around the map to no avail.

"What is all this, Corporal?" She asked waving her finger in the area of the red lines.

The engineer smiled as he turned to see her, "That, Lieutenant, is our way out without unsealing the shelter." He ushered her in closer to explain the plans. It was simple really. There was a power relay from early colony development that had been removed leaving the tunnels underneath them undisturbed and clean. The Batarians would be unaware of them because they weren't on the original plans, in fact they were now illegal in citadel space. Davis had written a paper on the controversial tubes in college.

"I guess this means we have a way up." Shepard said shaking the man's hand. He smiled back at her.

"Yes, ma'am… but I hope you know that this means I need to be on that excursion team."

"Sounds like a plan, Corporal."

It was just a few moments later when she had her team put together. Davis for his technical skills would accompany her as well as Ensigns Madea and Wrede. Three citizens volunteered to come out with her as well, Tyler and two older men named Ballard and Hayworth. There were plenty of rifles to go around in the bunker but Shepard kept her side arm leaving the arms to her companions. Each of them took two capsules of medigel leaving enough for the colonists. She left Brabson in charge in her stead and ordered watches to be held at all entrances. Jennings was her runner to the different doors as she could not run herself. The turian general stood at the still injured Brabson's side. He was going to help her run tactics. The rest of the squad were sprinkled through the line of citizens to be stationed at the many doors and possible entrances around the shelter. Rifles were distributed and their bolstered numbers stood in front of the Lieutenant some at attention some not.

"I know you might think our odds are… well not good but I know that you will all do everything in your power to hold this bunker until the Alliance comes for us and they will. I'm not asking you to risk your lives for me or even yourselves. I'm asking you to risk it for the families… the people of this colony. If there is anything I've learned as your Staff Lieutenant, squad, it's that you are impeccable soldiers. Now it's time to show it, and to the civilians know that you are all heroes today to the men and women of this colony. Fight for your home and keep yourselves safe."

Looking out at the twenty men and women volunteers and the remainder of her squad Shepard could see respect in their eyes and she was proud to serve with them.

"Don't worry, Lieutenant, we will hold the line," the old turian said as they passed out of the main chamber.

"I know."

Down a series of rather narrow tunnels Shepard made her way to the front to find Davis following his course to a dead end near the very northern portion. In front of them was metal encasement.

"We'll need to cut through this, Lieutenant. Once it's down we should be able to squeeze into the shaft."

Shepard nodded and they began to get to work using a laser to cut the opening took a bit but she used the down time to assess the mind set of her unit. Ballard was older and seemed quiet but she saw anger in his eyes and the way he was itching for a fight. He wanted revenge for something or someone. Hayworth was a quiet man and very short. He didn't look angry or afraid. _I'll have to watch him for suicidal tendencies_, she thought to herself. Tyler stood next to her. He was too eager. _Perhaps I should have left him behind_ she thought momentarily but she needed another set of hands and no one else volunteered for the position. She let a soft sigh escape her lips but it was not heard over the laser cutter slicing through the final corner of metal to fall back into what appeared to be a small dark tunnel.

A smile cracked Davis's face as he turned to catch Shepard's eye. "Down the hole, Lieutenant."


	5. Chapter 5

Crawling through the stale air filled tunnel was a welcome relief for Shepard. In the dark no one could see her cry as long as she did so in silence. It was the first moment she had had alone, or semi alone to think about what had happened. She had lost a good commander but he was more than that. _He was a good kisser and maybe_… _Maybe What?_ She thought to herself. _Maybe he was something special…_ It was a long trek through the tunnel. Davis called out directions but she did not answer him back, afraid her voice would reveal her emotional state. She only complied and let the faint glow from her omni tool light their path.

"Two more turns, Lieutenant. Then we start climbing."

Shepard could not stop the fear in her voice from showing as she exclaimed, "Climbing!"

"Just about three stories up and out. We should come out just above the com tower roof according the map."

A sigh fizzled in her chest as she continued on her hands and knees with the rest of the men right behind her. Two turns later they came to an abrupt dead end with nothing but dark tunnel above them.

"We've got a stop here Davis but no ladder."

"That's not right, Lieutenant. There should be a ladder here."

Examining the wall closely Shepard found the grooves where the ladder was designed to slide down for people coming from the top. "I've got an empty slider here, Davis. We'll have to find another way."

A few moments later Davis squeezed past Ballard to come out standing next to her. The quarters were tight between them and Shepard clung closely to the wall behind her, afraid what actual human contact would do for her psyche.

"Lieutenant there isn't another way. It looks like we will have to have one person climb up"

Pulling herself up straight Shepard nodded to the Corporal. "I expect you to catch me if I fall, Davis."

"No promises, Ma'am," he said with a touch of humor.

Up the square tube Shepard went bracing her back and shoulders against one side and walking up the other with her feet using the pressure to keep her stable. Several moments later and very near the top she made the mistake of looking down to see nothing but the distant glow of Davis at the bottom of the tunnel. She could not help but let out a muffled cry at the height at which she was so precariously perched.

"You alright up there, Lieutenant?" he called up to her.

"Been better, Corporal. What am I going to find up here?" Shepard asked back silently wishing she had asked before she had ventured up so high.

"There should be a control panel to unlock the top hatch and then a release for the ladder," he said with only the hint of uncertainty.

"Is this the same 'should' that accompanied the ladder being down, Corporal?"

"Perhaps, Ma'am." His answer was an apology and a joke rolled into one but as Shepard approached the end of her tube she came face to face with a barely lit console.

Praying to whatever god would deliver her from an unsettling death from falling from great heights under ground she pushed her omni tool against the console. It was only a moment before the blinding light of the midday sun hit Shepard's unprepared eyes then another moment for her to climb completely out and to kick the ladder into sliding down to the others.

Looking around Shepard noticed that they appeared to be in a long low metal building. She recognized it immediately as an old fashioned chicken house. It did not smell like the chicken houses she remembered from her childhood, in fact the whole place was dusty but looked unused.

Reaching down to help Ballard out of the hole she called down to Davis, "I hope you meant us to come out inside an abandoned chicken house, Corporal, cause that's where we are."

"The grid said it was some sort of abandoned agri building. They meant this colony to be an agricultural center near enough to Illium to be a regular supplier but the tourist trade picked up… and I guess it was easier to sell beaches than food." The last up Davis made an audible sigh. "Can't imagine what it was like to scoot up that tube, Lieutenant. You must have an iron will."

"Don't compliment me yet, Corporal. We've still got to get to that com tower."

The group made their way to the side door and, taking their chances, exited without incident. The journey from the chicken house to the edge of the cliff that looked down on the com tower was uneventful but nerve racking. Shepard did her best not to take any chances. She worked systematically sending one of the men then another until they all made it through together. Finally looking over the cliff down on the roof Shepard whispered a curse under her breath. They had two stationed there and someone on a turret. They would have to take the turret out first, she decided. It would stop it from being a problem but the other two, snipers from the looks of their weapons, might be a problem.

"Corporal, take the one on the right. Maeda, take the left. I'll grab the turret gunner."

They all nodded and readied their weapons. The distance was a factor for the guns but not one for Shepard as she pulled the batarian off the turret like a rag doll. The other two had a bit of difficulty felling their targets because of the wind velocity but four shots later and they were down as well. Surveying the drop below them as approximately twenty-five feet Shepard threw herself down wrapping her body in a mass effect field to slow her fall. Her rashness must have startled the others because they hesitated even as she motioned them down. Tyler was the last down and as she bioticly wrapped him she felt his own biotic power flare around him. It was actually quite strong for his level of practice.

The control room hatch was sealed but Davis made short work of the lock. Shepard shook her head when he went to punch it. She instead motioned for him to back up and provide cover he looked surprised but raised his rifle. Smashing home the interface to open it she didn't wait for the door to fully fly before she pushed down with her biotics sending the first two batarians down the ladder on top of each other. Their four eyed faces the picture of horror as they were peppered with rifle ammo. Pulling her pistol out of its mag restraint Shepard sent Davis down after a moment of silence followed closely by Ballard. A few shots rang below out of her sight but she could tell the last were from an alliance weapon and not the insanely loud weapons the batarians used. Swinging her legs over the side she easily slid down the ladder and turned with a tumble to land beside Davis who was injured. Ballard stooped beside him obviously more than a little shocked at the amount of blood coming from the Corporal's mid section. Hearing the sound of running footsteps Shepard turned to greet another Batarian with her pistol ready. He fell with a shot to the neck and another to the head. When she turned back to Davis he had already injected the medigel into his stomach and the blood was clotting.

"First room clear," Shepard said loud enough for the top group to hear. "We've got wounded.

Maeda surged forward to the side of the Corporal as Shepard went to the door the last batarian entered from. The hall way was clear for now. Looking back at the rest of her group huddled around Davis she bit back a chiding remark, remembering that they were mostly civilians.

"Ensign, how's the Corporal?" she asked, her eyes plastered down the hallway.

"Responding to treatment, Ma'am."

"Good, Ballard and Tyler with me. Hayworth cover Maeda. We can't just sit here and wait for reinforcements. And try to seal our entrance."

Her orders were followed. Walking down that hallway was, to Shepard, perhaps the scariest thing she had ever done. _Only me, my pistol, and two civilians holding my back against who knows how many batarians… sounds like I'm trying to get myself killed_. Squeezing herself against the wall she motioned for the two to cross in front of it. They were slower to react than the soldiers and that frustrated her but she kept her attitude under control. Doing a count down on her fingers she blew the door to the main control room waiting for gunfire to erupt on the other side but somehow there was nothing. Deep breath then… she stepped from behind the door frame to find the com station empty. A sigh of relief came from behind her but she didn't stop to celebrate.

First, Shepard made sure to look in every crevice of the tower. Then she scrambled to the com interface. The pirates had left the whole circuitry intact but had installed some sort of jamming signal that she hadn't seen before.

"Maeda, I need Davis if he's up!"

The voice that answered from the hallway was not Maeda, "and if he's not, Lieutenant?"

Shepard smirked a bit turning to face the Corporal being supported on his left and right by Maeda and Hayworth his abdomen was still covered in blood but the wound seemed to have stopped for now. "Then he better damn well pretend."

"Aye, aye," he chuckled pushing himself away from his supports to lean against the com console.

His eyes went wide looking at the same odd code Shepard had looked at just a few moments ago. Flicking through screens on his omnitool Davis found what he was looking for and nodded over to her.

"I've got good news and bad news, LT. Bad news is I can't get us directly patched into the Alliance network without several hours and twelve techs working with me. The good news is I can give us short range com back, hack into the Batarian communications system, and I have access to several… inappropriate Asari programming stations."

"Ok, Corporal I get how listening in on their communications could be useful. How does erotic Asari programming factor into this equation?" Her eyebrow was raised but she wasn't judging him yet.

"No offense ma'am, but it's a well known fact that Alliance personnel frequent those sites. If I can imbed a signal in their feed that reacts to their Alliance scramblers then we are in business."

"Do it," she said quick to accept his statements as fact, "Do you have an ETA?"

"Half an hour tops, Lieutenant."

Breathing a sigh of relief she sat down leaning against the wall and grabbed into her pocket. Feeling around for a moment she only brought up the left over half of a meal bar that promised to taste like banana bread. Too hungry to complain that it tasted nothing like her mothers recipe she scarffed it down in a quick three bites. Her biotics weren't just something that came from nowhere, she was still hungry. Around the room Maeda worried over their supply of medigel, Tyler kept trying to make mass effect fields form in his hand, Hayworth stood by the injured Davis' side, and Ballard leaned against the opposite wall looking much more afraid now. _This is going to be a hard fight_, she thought pushing her head back into the cool metal of the wall.


	6. Chapter 6

It was perhaps fifteen minuets before Shepard shook herself awake at the sound of Davis's voice.

"I've got the com up. Brabson is asking for your, Lieutenant."

Still a bit groggy but eager to hear from the corporal Shepard nodded to Davis and lifted her omni tool to accept the communications uplink.

"Lieutenant?" Her voice was strained and almost frantic over the static filled com. "We've had a break at the south entrance. One of the door guards was convinced to open the hatch for a little girl. Suffice it to say it was a trap. We lost Jennings and two civilians. I'm not sure how long we can hold out. What's our ETA on back up, Ma'am?"

Shepard's brow furrowed as she walked across the room to Davis. "Davis, what do you think?"

"I haven't gotten a blip from any Alliance vessels yet but I think even if they are close it could be a few hours."

Pushing her com interface on her ear Shepard said in a calm voice, "We've got no contact from the Alliance as of yet. Don't worry Corporal, we will find a way to give you some breathing room." A sigh escaped Shepard's lips as she looked out the bullet proof window in front of them. "Is there a way we can draw the pirates away from the civilian bunker, Davis? We've got a pretty defensible position here."

Glancing around the room at the soldiers and civilians in the room Davis's face showed his worry as he whispered, "Ma'am, with all due respect that would be suicide for all of us. I know we've got a turret outside but I'm injured and still working on this hack. That only leaves you with one experienced soldier in this bunch and he's the medic."

Anger welled up inside her but she did not explode at him instead she shook her head and asked, "Do you have another idea for relieving their position?"

Davis shook his head.

"Then this is an order, Davis. You lock me up top and seal the entrances. I'll run the turret to clear them off the door."

Davis looked for a moment like he was going to say something but decided better of it. Instead it was Ensign Meada that spoke up next.

"Lieutenant, you can't do that alone. I'm coming with you."

Shepard was startled at the medic's bold offer and nodded to him as he crossed the room to them. "I'd be honored for you to join me, Ensign if only because you're one of the best damn field medics I've ever served with."

He reached out and gripped her hand in a firm handshake. "I'd return the compliment if we weren't probably about to die."

"What are you talking about, Ensign? We're going to kick some batarian ass."

Climbing into the turret gunner's position Shepard felt a bit of excitement more than just the kind that came before a battle. She had loved training on the turrets in boot camp. Loved the way they whipped around to catch even very quick infantry movements. It just made her feel as if she had control over the whole battlefield. It was like using her biotics except without as much exposure and a lot more noise. Maeda was at her right and Tyler took was at her left looking out at the surroundings. Davis was sealing the entrances to the tower electronically after he began jamming the batarian com signal.

Davis called behind them, "Hey kid, you better get down here. I've got to seal this door. The pirates will be here any minuet."

Tyler looked up at Shepard standing in her place at the turret. "I'm staying here, Corporal… Sir."

Davis looked over at Shepard then back at the young man, "No intent to lower moral but this is as good a suicide mission, son. I don't think you want to be up here when the pirates get here."

Tyler shook his head and crossed his arms. "I'm not going anywhere and I'm not just some kid. Shepard said biotics need to pull their weight. She needs another pair of hands; this is where I'll do the most good. I'm staying at her side until this is finished or we are."

Compassion filled the Lieutenant's eyes as she stepped down from the turret and placed her hand on Tyler's shoulder. "I didn't mean you need to risk your life, Tyler. There are plenty of useful things that Davis might need you for."

"Too damn bad, Shepard. I'm staying on this roof with you and the ensign. I need to start pulling my weight and become a man. It's not just something my dad said, either. It's what I know now."

Tyler was standing his ground against their arguments so Shepard pulled her hand away from his shoulder. "I can't order you to go down there because you are a civilian but I can tell you that I don't think your dad would want you to do this."

"I'm my own man, Shepard. This is my decision."

Turning to the corporal Shepard let out some air from her chest and saluted Davis. "It's been an honor, Corporal."

"Same here, Lieutenant," he said with quick salute he closed the hatch and eventually the latch turned red.

Shepard climbed once more onto the turret and waited for the onslaught but the wait wasn't long. Batarian troops began to pour in from either side of the tower. Shepard ordered Maeda and Tyler to the right side while she battered the left side with constant fire. It was effective. Shepard saw a break in their ranks right away as she whirled from one side to the other funneling the poor bastards into her line of fire. They ducked behind abandoned vehicles and other unremarkable landmarks but she'd pepper them all the same. Finally they seemed to give up on the left flank and began to come from the middle street and the fighting began again. Ever so often a sniper would take a shot at her sending her to throw herself to one side or the other but for the most part it was the other two taking the brunt of the fire. Several minuets passed by but it could have been hours to Shepard before the batarians slowed their attack sending only small three or four men teams through the firing gallery. Knowing they must have a plan brewing Shepard jumped down from her turret and rolled landing close enough to Maeda that they might have touched.

"Lieutenant, they are planning something," he said as he pulled his rifle back from shooting at a few stragglers.

"I get that feeling, Ensign."

Just then Shepard's com buzzed in her ear.

"Lieutenant, I don't know what you did but thanks. I think they're pulling back," it was Brabson at the civilian shelter.

"Good, Corporal but listen: Maeda and I think they might be up to something. Keep your guard up and lock down that door asap." Shepard had a bad feeling about their desertion of both the bunker and the com tower.

"Aye, aye, Ma'am," Shepard could almost imagine the young ensign saluting her through the com.

Another wave of soldiers came, this one a bit heavier than others but not as many as she'd expect for a major offensive. Pushing herself into the turret's casing a bullet ricocheted off the metal case and nicked above her eye but she didn't care. The vibration of the gun was all she could feel and the killing of the batarian slavers was all she saw, in her ear though she could hear the sound of Corporal Davis.

"Lieutenant… Lieutenant Shepard!"

Taking the moment to push the accept button in her ear she answered, "I'm a bit busy keeping your ass out of the fire, Davis."

"Understood ma'am, but I think you'd like to know that from what I can pick up from bouncing frequencies the batarians are going to drop reinforcements soon. They should land in the next thirty minuets."

Cursing under her breath at the situation Shepard climbed down off her turret leaving the last three pirates to Tyler and Maeda.

"What the hell can we do about that, Davis?"

"The only thing I can think of is heading to the AA guns. Apparently we've demolished their current infantry compliment in the colony. They weren't equipped to handle a battle of attrition. I think you have a chance of making it if you leave now."

"I can't leave you undefended, Corporal. This com tower is our only hope of getting contact with the Alliance."

Beside her Maeda climbed into the turret position and saluted her, "Don't worry ma'am. I won't let you down."

"Good… I… thank you, Ensign," her voice faltered but no one noticed or cared.

Looking over, desperately hating that she was being flung into this position, Shepard locked eyes with Tyler.

"I'm with you," he said but she did not show any sign of hearing him.

Instead she ran intently for the edge of the building enveloping herself in biotic energy just before she crested the edge.

By the second turn Shepard knew Tyler was following her but she also knew she could not stop, not for anything. Her omni tool bleeped instructions for where to turn and when so she didn't even have to look down at it. Only when she came in contact with batarians did she stop and then she only stopped long enough to plant a head shot or two, duck behind a wall, or lift them up so high in the air that they screamed for mercy before their bones shattered against hard ground. Tyler handled the batarians with more difficulty but managed to fire his rifle well enough that he downed a few of them. The ferocity with which Shepard covered those two miles of winding paths to the AA tower was so unrelenting that she was surprised when he kneeled beside her behind cover in front of the AA tower.

"What's the plan?" he managed to ask through his gasping for breath.

Shepard glanced over the hood of the vehicle they crouched behind. There were six guards posted outside of the tower, three snipers up top and three heavily armored soldiers on the ground.

"It's well fortified. I'd suggest we flank but…"

"I can hold my own, Shepard."

"Ok well then you take the left and distract the ground team and I'll grab those snipers and take them for a ride."

He smiled at her but she didn't return it. Instead she ducked away and hugged cover as she made her way even with the place Tyler was supposed to come out. She waited and waited until she heard a commotion in that direction. Coming out of cover three men dressed in Alliance uniforms armed with pistols began to rain fire on the ground team. Recognizing the back up as Benson, Haddox, and Caplin Shepard smiled and threw her singularity up into the grouping of snipers on the roof. Stepping out of cover she began firing her pistol at the last floaters knowing they were the last hostiles before they hacked the door. Something made her look away at the last second though. Maybe she had heard the shout from Tyler who was now running right in front of her or maybe it was luck but she just managed to catch the shine of an Alliance issue grenade aimed right at them before a blue energy surrounded her. The faint sound of the phrase, "Damn biotics," could be heard before both she and Tyler were pushed across the concrete ground by the blast and there was nothing but a blanket of silent, painful blackness for her.


	7. Chapter 7

Face down on the ground Shepard came to feeling a searing pain in her chest. Her head was clearing up fast but everything sounded so far away. Everything, including the shouting voice in her ear.

"…Lieutenant!" The voice was unmistakably that of Corporal Davis.

Coughing painfully but wanting to respond she hit her accept button and forced out a "Ye.. eah."

"Lieutenant, those personnel carriers are almost on top of us. They are dropping into lower atmo. ETA ten minuets."

Shepard rolled herself over on her back, every part of her body crying out in pain from multiple shrapnel bits imbedded in her skin. Her ribs were broken, she was sure of it. Running her hands down over her chest she took an assessment of her injuries. Maybe three broken ribs, several bits of metal stuck out of her skin from odd places, and one particularly large piece was stuck in her chest just below her left breast. She took a breath in and began to cough violently and painfully.

"Shepard…," the voice was difficult to hear but it was near enough.

Looking over to her left she saw him. Tyler was only feet from her. His body was ravaged like nothing she had ever seen, even on the battle field. Alliance marine armor was designed to protect them from most heavy body damage but without it the outcome was horrific.

From her com link she heard Davis again, "Shepard we need AA support now! Where are you?"

Anger, determination, and adrenaline were her fuel now. Standing up she lifted Tyler on to her shoulders. Without thought she propelled herself towards the AA tower surrounded by a barrier she punched her way through the few batarian soldiers still left and managed to push the newly replaced snipers off the top railing. Skipping over new bodies piled in front of the door she punched the access to the AA tower with a massive amount of omnigel and flung the door open wildly. Inside the adrenaline was so hot in her system she barely noticed three engineers as she pulled them in air with singularity.

"Four minuets, Lieutenant…," Davis's voice reminded her as she gently placed Tyler behind some crates.

"I know, fucker. You don't have to continue to remind me," her venomous words between only herself and Tyler as she quickly dashed towards the control console.

Pressing her omni tool against the panel the locking mechanisms saw her clearance and shut down. Exhausted but not finished Shepard turned to her young friend. He was still breathing. She knew because she could hear how pained and raspy it was in the almost empty bunker. Having taken the compulsory medic course she knew what she should do next. Her talon was out in a flash stripping away the remains of his pants legs. Their blood stained scraps were easily used to wrap just above his knees as a tourniquet. Tyler cried out in pain several times during the wrapping process but she blocked them out in favor of another sound. Hearing the firing of the AA turrets in the background fevered her work even as Tyler thrashed against her ministering of aid arguing that she should take care of herself. Her own broken ribs had been long forgotten even as her body was wracked with bloody coughs in favor of her comrade's injuries. Injecting the last of their medigel to stabilize him as best she could Shepard began to slump against the wall. _It's all over, _she thought running through the many scenarios in her head._ Hours or days until the Alliance comes. She and Tyler might be dead but the colonists wouldn't be._ That filled her with hope. Closing her eyes she almost dosed off but her com link buzzed once more.

"Lieutenant? Are you there? This is Corporal Brabson. We are taking heavy casualties. The batarians have received reinforcements and have broken through the northern entrance. I repeat, heavy casualties!"

"Hold on, Brabson. I'll get you help!"

Pushing herself up to her feet, Shepard staggered to the information console. The AA towers had caught most of the batarian transports but not all of them. Two had landed just outside the north entrance to the shelter. Forcing herself to the door she sealed it as well as she could and ran to the ladder to the roof. Her cough began to degenerate into a hack and blood continued to be present in ever increasing amounts but she barely noticed it. What drove her now was the thought that turning one of those guns on the batarian forces would pull them away from the civilians. Catching her breath in her chest she looked up at the extremely tall ladder she had to climb to get to the gun's control panel. _They always have to put it up high, never a damn thing on the ground._ The climb up this ladder was harder than the others. The adrenaline rush she had from before had worn off and that, her blood loss, and the expenditure of her biotic powers called to her to give up the fight. She felt herself slump against the cool metal of the ladder but when her eyes closed Sarah's face flashed before her them like a ghost from her memories. _That little girl is counting on you,_ she thought._ I have to keep going. The fate of Mindoir would not be the fate of Elysium!_ Using all her strength she pulled herself up the seemingly unending ladder she arrived at the landing on top of the tower with a lunge. Gaining her footing she spotted the junction she required and rested a moment against the support of its handle then tugged with everything she had left. The access panel was tough to pull out but she would not be denied at this juncture. Pulling the override circuitry out she typed in the necessary coordinates.

"Brabson, clear the door if you're near it. Give them some breathing space. I'm going to hit it with an AA gun." Shepard was now mildly choking on the blood that was pooling in her throat.

There was no answer but after a few moments of silence only interrupted by the cannons and her own blood filled coughs Shepard pushed the button to ok the bombardment. There on top of the AA tower she collapsed. The sound of one of the cannons switching position and then a few shells filled her ears before the next communication.

"Lieutenant, That did it! The batarians seem to be clearing out… Lieutenant Shepard?" Brabson's voice echoed into her brain but Shepard did not respond. She struggled for breath as she began to vomit blood. After a few moments the sound of the AA towers began again presumably at the fleeing personnel carriers leaving.

Her body shaking from her hacking coughs and the chill of her blood loss, Shepard looked over across the smoldering town to the glimmer of the sun brightened sea and closed her eyes. The sounds of Davis's voice barely reached her ears as she drifted off into the cold sleep of death.

"Lieutenant, the Alliance is here. It's an armada. We're Saved! Lieutenant Shepard?... Lieutenant! _Lieutenant… Lieutenant... Shepard?"_

I know this chapter was short. I'm sorry, finals are kicking my butt. I hope everyone who reads my stories will review them. I'd really like to hear some feedback.


	8. Chapter 8

Shepard awoke in a bright room. Huge lights overhead blinded her sight but the sound of a breathing machine could be heard somewhere to her left. She felt the old uncomfortable sensation of having tubes in her arms and pain radiated from below her collar bone to her abdomen. Panic began to rise in her as she struggled against the straps holding her to the table she was on.

"We need a team in here now to hold her down! I repeat we need a strong team to hold the Lieutenant down!" a man's voice could be heard saying but Shepard couldn't make sense of anything. There was a sheet in front of her blocking her view from the pain in her chest. Blue energy flared in front of her eyes but a woman's voice interjected.

"Doctor Thomas that's the wrong way to go about this," a woman leaned over from her right too look down at her. Her hair was styled similarly to Shepard's own but it was a salt and pepper grey color instead of her own bright red. "You need to calm down, Lieutenant. We're doing a procedure here and we need you to be still. We are working on getting more sedatives for you." Her calming voice pulled Shepard out of her biotic response and settled her back down on the table.

Straining but unable to speak her eyes pleaded up at the woman and as if she knew what Shepard wanted to ask she answered with a sweet smile, "The colony is safe. You saved almost everyone. You're in an alliance hospital on Elysium in SURGERY." The woman looked behind Shepard and smiled at the person passing through a door she couldn't see that must have been behind her. "Ah, yes… the sedative is here. When you wake up you will feel much better." It was not the gradual unawareness that took Shepard then but instead the instant blackout of consciousness.

_Wren dangled her feet in the cool clear water of a creek. It was mid morning on a summer's day and her early chores were done. Across the way Jason posed in front of her bearing his tanned mildly fit chest for the younger girl before he waded in to the freezing water. Wren smiled and pushed herself into the water to meet him but as he turned to face her his features changed. What once were the features of Jason were now the features of Commander Nass. His smile warmed her but try as she might she could not will herself across the short distance to him. He frowned and reached out as if to grab her but then he was shot. Like a slow motion vid the side of his head collapsed and then burst outward toward her._

Waking with a start Shepard found herself bathed in the early morning sun. She was sitting up in her hospital bed, no tubes in her arms and only the slow beep of a machine to her right connected to a sensor on the back of her neck. _To monitor my implant_ she thought absentmindedly. At her bed side sat a man she had never met. His captain's uniform seemed to pair well with the furrowed brow he was sporting while reading the data pad in his hand. It took him several minuets to look up but when he did his dark brown eyes met hers and his smile was unstoppable.

"Lieutenant Wren Shepard… you're up a bit earlier than expected. How are you feeling?"

Taking an inventory of her current position Shepard smiled back at the dark skinned captain, "I'm feeling better than I was the last time I remember anything, Captain…"

"That's Anderson. Captain Anderson."

Her breath caught in her throat as he said his name. Captain Anderson was a war hero, more than that he was like a legend in the Alliance. As quick as she could she attempted to salute him but pulled her arm up only half way before she was stopped by restraints on her wrist.

"I… would salute Captain but it looks like I'm not allowed."

A deep chuckle erupted from Anderson's chest as he spoke, "No need, Shepard. They put the restraints on because you've been ripping off the sensors on your implant in your sleep. Besides I'm not here to have you suck up to me I'm here to offer you a job."

"A job, Captain?" Shepard was genuinely interested but before he could answer her she broke out in a bout of painful coughing. Shaking herself out of it she looked up at his concerned face and she felt a bit more comfortable.

"Not all your wounds are healed, Shepard. Maybe we should discuss this another time…"

"No," Shepard stated willfully, "I need to know. I know I'm not up to full strength but I'd like to at least consider what I have in store when I'm back up and with the Alliance, Sir."

The two exchanged a smile and a nod then Anderson began to explain. "Shepard, you did a damn brave thing here on Elysium. You took command after your commander died, you led your limited forces to protect the colony at all costs, you took the com and AA towers with just a ragtag mix of soldiers and civilians armed with very old rifles and rationed medigel. Hell by all reports you took the AA tower with a punctured lung, three broken ribs, and an injured civilian on your back…."

"TYLER!" She said out loud interrupting him suddenly, dread in her voice and shame in thinking she had forgotten him. "How is Tyler?"

"He survived but just so. He's in surgery again we put him in the bed next to yours… he wanted to make sure you survived… said you had used all your medigel on him as you rushed around hacking AA turrets and coughing enough blood to fill a bath tub." The captain seemed pleased to see her concern for the civilian but hurried along passing details over, she knew.

"I think I remember it going something like that but from you it sounds foolhardy..." she said with a small cough but smiling.

"It was. Damn stupid but extremely brave… Anyway, what I was saying is Shepard, I'm here to offer you a position in the N7 program. I've reviewed all the reports and footage we have and have decided to nominate you into the program."

She was stunned for a moment. The N7 program was a big deal. _A really big deal_, she thought in awe.

"It's only an offer, Shepard. Think it over. I'll be back…"

"No need, Captain. I accept. Oh wow, do I accept!" Pushing herself up to sit upright she extended her now unrestrained hand out towards Anderson.

Taking her hand but looking a bit concerned, "You should think about it first, Lieutenant… mull it over before you sign anything."

His concern sobered Shepard a bit pulling back her extended arm. "I… yes, Sir."

Rising to leave The Captain looked down at her and added. "Oh and one more bit of good news: You're being promoted to Lieutenant Commander it'll still be a few days before the paperwork goes through officially but, congrats."

_An offer to join the N7 special forces and a promotion in the same day, I must be the good or lucky._ "Thank you for the offer and for visiting with me, Captain." Shepard said finally able to salute him. She was truly grateful for his visit and the news he brought her was so over whelming she could hardly think of anything else to say.

"Thank you for being a damn fine soldier, Commander. Get better and then we'll have that talk."

"Aye, aye."

Making his way through the door Anderson paused and saluted someone in the hallway before turning to leave. Seconds later two friendly faces appeared in the door way. Maeda and Davis almost exploded into the room with excitement and happiness.

"Shepard! They said they had recovered you but we had no idea you'd be up so fast! It's only been a day and a half." Maeda said pulling up the chair next to her.

"Ensign, Corporal I'm glad to see you made it out in one piece."

"Well I did, Shep but Maeda…"

Maeda winced as he lifted his right hand. His pinky, third and middle fingers were all missing the last digit on them. "We caught a bit of fire after you left but not much. I lost them to the hatch I slammed shut sealing some of them out, up top. It's a dumb injury."

Shepard smiled at the brave medic then answered, "I'm just glad you're all not dead. Sealing that hatch could have been the difference between loosing you and those fingers. They can replace fingers but not you. We lost too many people here…" Her voice trailed off thinking of Nass. The mood in the room was sober when Davis thought of something to say.

"I'm being reassigned, Lieutenant. The Captain heard what I did with the asari program signal and wants me to work with Alliance R and D on Arcturus. The pay's better and I can finally settle down with Tina," mentioning Davis' girlfriend made Shepard a bit more unhappy but she wouldn't spoil the moment.

"That's great, Davis… You were brilliant. I couldn't have done anything without you and your ingenious tubes."

"You would have figured out a way, Lieutenant."

The room went quiet for a moment until Maeda spoke up, "I'm putting in a transfer for a planet side hospital… After what happened with Hayworth and Wrede… I'm not ready to see more combat."

His mood almost prevented Shepard from asking the obvious question but in the end she gave up. "What happened?"

A sigh escaped Davis as Maeda stood up and walked some ways away turning away from them. "They ended up killing each other, Shep… We were bunkered down in the com tower and all of a sudden Hayworth goes fucking psycho!... Sorry, Ma'am he just went crazy wanting to get out there. He was raring to go so bad he tried to unseal the door but Wrede just stood up and told him to sit back down but he wouldn't listen so Wrede shoot him and the next thing I know they are both riddled with bullets…. Maeda did everything he could but… Neither of them made it…"

Regret filled Shepard. She had suspected something was off with Hayworth. "I'm sorry, Maeda. Ensign Wrede was a good soldier. It was brave of him to stand up to Hayworth and the right decision. He'll be sorely missed." Pausing for a moment to see Maeda's shoulders stop shaking Shepard asked, "What happened to everyone else? Brabson, Marquez, Stevens?"

Davis nodded his head answering as Maeda finally made his way back to her bedside, "Brabson's fine. Marquez got a commendation for pulling her out of the AA gun's firing zone. Stevens… he didn't make it. He was stationed at the door when they broke through. He bought time for the civilians to haul tail out of there, though." Another long awkward pause and finally Davis asked her the question she knew was coming from the moment she had asked about the others, "There's talk of fishy goings on with Benson, Caplin, and Haddox, Ma'am. You wouldn't happen to know anything we don't about that?"

Shepard could understand the motivation behind his question but she wasn't sure if she was ready to answer it. "Um… I might know something about that Davis but… I haven't filed my report yet so I'll hold my words until I turn it in."

"Ah, I understand, Lieutenant," Davis said in a voice that clearly meant he did not understand but that's where they left it. Davis and Maeda left Shepard alone soon after that saying they needed to handle personal things but she saw it for what it was. She was a reminder of the kind of soldier they couldn't or wouldn't be. She let them go with promises to visit them when they were reassigned but she knew they would not keep in touch. They were too different from her and she was still a biotic.

Shepard lie back in her hospital bed and fell asleep waiting for Tyler to get out of surgery.


	9. Chapter 9

Beeping of the ventilation machine awakened Shepard. It must have been very late because the sun had gone down and nearly no lights were on in the city. Looking to her right where the sounds were coming from Shepard found a sight she had dreaded. The man in the bed beside hers was missing his legs four or five inches above the knee caps. His face was turned from her but she could tell his whole head was bandaged. She sighed and began to look away in shame but a movement from the corner near the door caught her eye.

A little girl with blond hair sat in a chair that was huge in comparison to her own slim form. As Shepard looked at her the young girl noticed and did her best to fold her legs up into her chest and hide her face. She had met this little girl before.

"Sarah?" Shepard asked knowing she was right in the identity of the little girl.

Peeking up from between her knobby knees Sarah just looked at Shepard.

"Sarah, it's getting late. Are your mom and dad around here?"

She shook her head no and began to cry. Shepard frowned and got up almost forgetting the sensors attached to her neck. Ripping them off with ease she covered herself with her blanket and approached the seven year old but seeing the fear in her eyes at the close proximity of the large woman she simply smiled and sat on the floor at the foot of the chair.

"It's going to be alright, Sarah. I'm Lieutenant Shepard. Remember, I saved you from your apartment building and helped you and your dad make it to the shelter." With the last statement Sarah began crying even harder bawling very loudly in the small room. Helpless with children she was relieved when another woman entered the room. Recognizing the woman as the gray haired doctor she had seen ever so briefly before Shepard loosened up a bit. "I don't know what I said Doctor, but she won't stop crying."

Looking down at the two, both girls in her eyes, the doctor shook her head. "It's ok Lieutenant. Come on Sarah it's midnight snack rounds and I bet Brun in the commissary down the hall has some pudding for you. You remember Brun don't you?"

Sarah wiped some of her tears and nodded her head as she scooted out of the chair and plodded down the hallway. Following her with their eyes the doctor said, "It's sad. You make all the effort and you can't save everyone."

Shepard blanched from the sudden realization, "Doctor, did her parents die in the raid?"

The doctor looked back at her and shook her head, "No, they managed to pull through that ordeal. They were relocated to an apartment building near the heart of the city the night after the attack because of structural damage to their own… there was some sort of electrical fire. Sarah was in the children's shelter for psych trauma when it happened, poor girl." Pausing for a moment the doctor looked Shepard's way and said, "You need to get back in bed, Commander Shepard, otherwise those sensors aren't going to do us a lot of good."

Downhearted and discouraged Shepard climbed into the uncomfortable bed, "I guess you get a lot of broken families, Doctor. Working in your line of work that is…"

"Not really. I see my share of dead soldiers aboard the Agincourt but I never have to deal with their families. That's usually the CO's job."

The statement struck Shepard as odd so while the doctor was reattaching her sensors she asked, "So you aren't normally stationed here, Doctor?"

A smile met her own wondering look, "No, I'm normally posted with Captain Anderson. He asked me to oversee your treatment while we are still in dock. He seems to have taken a shine to you. The Captain has been studying your service record since we landed. So I guess I'm here on a personal favor. My name is doctor Karin Chakwas and I'm really proud to be able to help heal the hero of Elysium."

An exasperated sigh escaped Shepard's lips as she lay back in her bed. "Is that what they are calling me? Some hero…"

"Commander, you saved over 98 percent of the colonists with 11 marines, no armor, and only the guns they dug up from that antiquated shelter against a full battalion of batarian mercenaries who were fully armed and armored. I'm pretty sure you're a hero."

Looking away from the doctor towards the lights of the city Shepard shook her head. "I couldn't save my commander. I couldn't save that little girl's parents or my friend's legs and those other two percent…"

"You did what you could and almost died doing it so I'd be proud if I was you. I know it's hard losing people but sometimes you have to believe you did the best you could and from all accounts you did." The doctor seemed almost angry at her insinuation that what she had done was not enough so Shepard made a weak smile.

"I guess you're right, doctor Chakwas. It's just… it's hard to not see the things I could have done."

For long moments doctor Chakwas stood at her bedside in silence. It was a cleansing sort of hush between the women filled only with the continuous whoosh of the machines hooked to Tyler.

"I'm sorry for my outburst, Commander. I understand the feeling of survivors guilt… I… just please try to think about the positives you were able to accomplish," and with that she was gone from the room. Leaving Shepard with only her thoughts and the steady rhythm of the ventilation machine that her younger friend now had to have to survive she began to weep for the dead and those yet living.

"Shepard…" It was a quiet voice but it was unmistakable.

"Tyler?" she turned towards him and caught eye contact with him through the gauze. The right side of his face was completely covered all that remained of his hair stuck up in tufts through layers of covering. He had pulled his mask off revealing the sever damage to the flesh on his cheeks and jaw. "It's good to see you awake."

Tyler began to chuckle just a bit as he said, "You know I should probably get you to stop calling me that."

Puzzled and curious she asked, "What?"

"My friends all call me by my middle name. We had seventeen Tyler's in my grade so I'm really Kyle to everyone… everyone but my parents and Harry," she could see the downturn of his mouth out of the edge of the gauze but instead of letting him feel sad she decided another approach.

"You really should have told me earlier. I've been calling you Tyler so long I'm pretty sure I can't stop." It was a gamble but it paid off the down turned corner of his mouth lifted up turning into a smile as he quickly answered back.

"I'm pretty sure you will once they all come to visit and you can't keep us strait."

"Well I'll only do it as a favor to you. You did save me from taking that grenade. Nice use of your barrier, though I should have warned you that biotic barriers are mostly useful on very fast moving objects. Things going a bit slower just pass right through… like shrapnel."

"Yeah I guess I could have learned that lesson sooner… I'm just slow to re-act I suppose. Must be my bad teacher."

"You'd make a lousy soldier, depending on your commanding officer to teach you things. Their job is to order you to learn it and for you to find a way how."

Their good natured teasing went on for a few more moments until Sarah came into the room and climbed into her brother's bed. This signaled the beginning of bed time for everyone. Shepard still lay awake long after the lights had lowered but she was comforted by the sound of the unused ventilator and the unabashed snoring of the young girl.

The next morning the sun rose over the ocean as Shepard leaned back in her bed. Her eyes barely opened when they wheeled her companion away. It really was difficult for her to start calling him Kyle but she knew she would be able to soon especially with the way he winced when she called him Tyler. It reminded her of when she was pulled from the ashes of Mindoir. She had been quick to cut her own moniker for the mere recognition of her last name. She was thinking of this and looking out her window as a very official looking man walked through her door. Out of the corner of her eye she caught the sight of his dress blues and turned to face him. His face was crisscrossed with scars and his hair which was plainly at one time a light color was now grey with a salt and pepper finish. Many men waited outside turning their back to the clear glass walls as if to provide privacy. Finally sleepily focusing on the man she recognized him and then remembered the number of bars on his uniform and saluted firmly.

"Admiral Hackett"

"At ease, soldier," he said in a husky but clear voice. The admiral stood at the edge of her bed and looked down at her in an official way, not in the friendly way the captain had the previous day. "Shepard I'm here to give you good news. You're to be awarded the Star of Terra. We'll hold the ceremony three weeks from now on Arcturus. I expect you in your dress blues and as well recovered as possible. The politicians want a good face for this, a strong face after all this… disaster."

Obviously waiting for an answer but not getting one he stood with his eyes dead locked on Shepard's stunned face. "I… I… Yes, sir but isn't there some one better suited? Brabson held the civilian shelter… Davis came up with the way to contact the fleet." _Anyone_, she thought, _anyone but me._

Shepard might have imagined it but she thought a small smile formed in his face before it returned to it's normal stoic position as he said, "I'm not pinning a damn medal on a woman who needed medigel for a single bullet wound or a man who knew his way around so many smut sites he could anticipate what our soldiers would take notice of. I'm pinning this medal on the woman who climbed an AA tower and rerouted one of the guns to fire on one of her own positions to make sure that the enemy got what they deserve all while a seven inch piece of metal was buried into her lung only a nanometer away from her heart."

The pride in his voice was very obvious to Shepard and even if it wasn't she couldn't fault him for his decision. "Well then… Yes, Sir. I will be ready and in dress blues for the ceremony."

As the Admiral turned to leave he turned his head to say, "Oh and Commander, well done soldier."


	10. Chapter 10

Tired from running on the treadmill breathing heavily into a sensor that registered how well her lungs were doing was not the way Shepard typically spent her birthday. On this, the 6th anniversary of the Mindoir attack she wanted to be there at the colony with the other survivors. All fifteen of the others were supposed to come that year but she had to miss it because she had decided to come to Elysium with her squad to bond. Now here she was alone in a hospital hooked up to so many machines because they had to make sure she was in top shape in time for an award ceremony. _A damn ceremony_, she cursed in her mind.

A voice passed through the clear glass window, "You're doing great, Shepard. Keep it up." The man behind the voice was Dr. Ivan Thomas. Her preferred doctor left just the day before. She found herself slipping into that memory away from the exhaustion and the heat of her current task.

_ "Shepard, have you thought about your options and my offer?" Captain Anderson stood beside her outside the rehab room Dr. Chakwas had walked down the hall to give her chart to Dr. Thomas once more._

_ "Yes, I've given it serious thought Captain and I know it's what I really want to do. It's more than an option for me, Sir. It's a duty to be the best I can be and I know I can be better than I am now."_

_ Anderson's face remained stoic for a moment but then his arm shot out and grabbed hers and a full bellied laugh issued forth from him. "I knew you would, Shepard. I knew it I just had to make sure you knew what you were getting into otherwise you might regret making the commitment."_

_ Shepard smiled back at the older soldier shaking his hand vigorously. "I understand, Captain. You had to make sure I was ready and willing and now," she said looking over her shoulder at the little girl who was trying to spy on them from around the corner. "Now I'm ready to do anything."_

_ Dr. Chakwas walked up to them handing the Commander a nutrient bar. "I suggest you get in there. He says you do an hour today, two tomorrow, increasing the intervals until you leave. It's now or later and I think you'd prefer now to when you're able to see your friends." Turning to face Anderson the doctor said, "We should be leaving, Captain. Our shuttle leaves within the hour… That is if you're sure you won't let me stay and help heal your facial scars, Commander."_

_ Shepard smiled at her and shook her head, "No need, Doctor. Besides, it makes me look a little more the part. Don't you think so Captain?"_

_ He nodded and answered, "You'd be a hero no matter what you looked like but the scars… suit you. Alright, Doctor we should be going. I will see you at the ceremony. Don't forget to catch your transport at the end of the week."_

Thinking about the time she was given to run Shepard shook herself out of her daze in a hopeful way. When she looked down, however, the count said twenty more minuets and she groaned audibly. Through the glass door the doctor did not show any signs of noticing the commentary and she ran on, visibly tired of the monotony.

Spoon in hand Shepard piled food into her mouth hoping not to drip anything but too hungry to care. She hadn't had Chakwas to sneak her nutrient bars for a few days so she was running on fumes. _At least it's a decent food tonight, meat loaf,_ she considered pitifully. She cringed to think that it might have instead been their horrible excuse for beef and broccoli with overcooked rice. _Even fake meat deserves better than to be made into that horrible dish._

Behind her she heard the sound of metal against tile floor and she looked back to both a welcome and a sad sight. On metal replacement legs Kyle stood supported by hand braces as he walked slowly towards her.

Shepard smiled seeing the glee in his eyes as he was able to move around the hospital for the first time since the attack. His face and neck would never fully heal leaving him with intimidating scars but she thought they weren't as bad as some. "Hey, finally escape your nurses?"

"Yep, kicked them in the teeth and fled the scene. If anyone asks I've been here all day with you." Behind him and through the door she could see a nurse watching over him and she nodded indicating that he could leave.

It was late for dinner so the hospital commissary was pretty empty aside from the two friends. Shepard rose to help Kyle get into a seat across from her and motioned the lone commissary worker to bring them some more food.

The two joked and laughed about their combined rehab efforts. Shepard had run for four and a half hours that day while Kyle was starting on his balancing exercises. She laughed as he explained his failed attempts to walk across a foot wide board in a strait line.

"I guess you think its easy keeping your balance on struts and pulleys," he exclaimed.

"Not easy, Kyle just… well maybe just a bit," she said giggling behind her hand.

"Well it isn't. These damn legs they fitted me with are harder than anything to work. I don't think I'll ever get used to them. I guess I should have joined up with the Alliance. At least then I'd get some useable prosthetics," the last statement was full of bitter venom.

His seriousness sobered Shepard's jovial mood. "I could talk to some people, Kyle. I could help get requisitions…"

"No," he interrupted. "Fuck no, Shepard! You think I want to beg for a hand out? You think I want them to fix me because you ask for it? The big hero of Elysium gets her little friend some new legs. Bet they'd pin a medal on you for that too."

She was silent and looking down at her empty plate but anyone could have told she was angry. Blue energy rippled off her like waves but she held it back. Her aura of blue dissipated and then in a calm voice she said, "You are just as much a hero as I am, Kyle. You're the one who deserves the Star of Terra… it's all just bullshit politics. I'm Alliance so I get the medal and the only thing you get is a lifetime stipend that will pay for your housing and a lifetime on a pair of metal legs… I can't say how sorry I am but I can't do anything about it. It's just…"

"POLITICS! I know. That's all the Alliance is! Politicians and bureaucrats telling the little guys to give them money. Where was the Alliance when we were attacked? Where was the Alliance when my parents burned to death in that apartment? Where were they when I lost my legs?"

"I was here, Kyle. I was here when all that happened and because I was here with my squad over 98 percent of the colony made it. I'm Alliance and I'm not a politician, Kyle," Shepard's voice was quiet calm and steady to match his vicious yelling. "I'm sorry your parents died and I'm sorry this colony got attacked but it's not the Alliance's fault and it's not yours and it's not mine. If anyone is to blame it's the pirates."

Looking away from her, hurt and trying to hide his tears Kyle began to get up. His crutches held firm to the floor as he pushed himself from the chair and made his way across the room. Shepard could only look after him. It was their last night together and he would not speak to her.

The next morning she left a note with her extranet contact on it and an apology on his table, careful to not wake him. Sarah clung to her leg as she went out the door but Shepard managed to pry her off and promised to visit on her next leave; and she did. She returned the next leave she had and every leave after like a silent promise between comrades.


	11. Chapter 11

The SSV Gravelines was Shepard's transport to Arcturus. Captain Lyons seemed very stiff in her greeting as if she was performing for a visiting dignitary and it soon became clear why. In the hospital Shepard had been separated from the majority of mass media but once on board she was bombarded with propaganda covered in her face and images from what they were now calling the "Skillian Blitz." Visuals of her blood streaked pale face silhouetted against the blue sky shouting… _shouting what? Shouting orders?… must have been Davis on top of the radio tower,_ she thought. The whole thing left her with a sour feeling. Adding to the royal treatment, she was given a cabin right next to the captain's own for the night and the best rations available. A blushing, embarrised corporal showed her around as if she had never boarded a frigate before but she felt sorry for him so she did her best to nod her head and look interested. The rest of the crew's reaction to her was mixed. Some of them welcomed her with salutes and hearty handshakes while others sneered at her, seemingly convinced that she was just the Alliance's new poster girl. Shepard found herself respecting those who sneered at her a bit more because of the ridiculousness of it all. She felt deeply that she had only done her job. _Just like all those other marines and hell even some civilians_, she thought as she accepted the fanciest Alliance rations she had ever seen.

She sat alone in the small crew dining area obviously between shift changes until the captain approached to invite her to sit in the officer's mess. A quick glance around the nearly deserted area settled the matter so she nodded and followed behind the older female until they came to a small cubby off the main area. It looked as if it was once a war room of sorts that had been turned into a well appointed dining room complete with a small pot of artificial daisies on the table.

The captain smiled as she motioned for Shepard to take one of the four chairs around the small table, "Come, come, Commander you'll have to get used to this kind of thing soon. They'll expect you to rub elbows with all the major players at the dinner after the awards ceremony."

Shepard put on a polite smile and looked at the woman she surmised had been in the navy for a long time. Silky dark hair streaked with grey framed her strong cheek bones and her determined stare. Realizing she had been silent a long time she stumbled over an excuse, "I guess I'm not comfortable with pomp and circumstance." A small chuckle escaped her as she began to relax, "Just give me a pistol and some armor and I can handle anything but sucking up to pencil pushers…"

She was grateful when Captain Lyons interrupted her, "It's ok. I think I understand completely the way you feel. I've been passed over for promotions several times because I'm not very good with the politics. Hell, I don't think I'd have this ship if it weren't for Admiral Hackett's support. Stick close to him, he bends a lot of ears and has a military service record you wouldn't believe. He'll support you if he thinks you're worth a damn."

Shepard looked down at her plate of almost tasty chicken substitute, potatoes, and cinnamon apples then back up at the captain. "Ma'am, I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with all these perks. I mean I've only been in the Alliance for a little while but I know that when they are trying to railroad you into something they do their darn'dest to make you feel like you owe them. I don't like to feel like I owe anyone, Captain."

A sage-like stoic look came over the captain as she nodded her head. "I know what you mean, Commander. Believe me, I know what you mean. I guess the only advice I have is this: if you want to play their game do it and do it well, just watch your back; and if you don't… play along until they suck someone else into that position."

Shepard griped her fork and looked up, "Thank you, Captain… I'll keep that in mind."

The officer's mess was nearly silent after that. The captain had left Shepard with a lot to ponder. The captain excused herself as soon as she finished her meal and Shepard followed her soon after seeking the solitude of her cabin.

Ten hours until the Gravelines made port and all Shepard could do was lie in bed and look up at the blank metal shielding above her. She found herself cursing the plush sheets and soft pillows provided not because she did not enjoy their touch but instead for what they represented, slavery. She had signed up for the Alliance to fight hard dirty battles, to protect civilians, not to be set up by Alliance Command to be their pet hero. Looking at the propaganda on the extranet she could tell that's what they wanted. She could almost hear their pleas now: _"Just go and give a speech here. It will help with recruitment," "Don't forget to smile while you hold the baby, Shepard. That way they think you are enjoying it and will more readily vote for this referendum," "Be sure to not let them see you drinking otherwise they'll paint you as a drunk."_ That last one made her smile as she swirled the first finger of whiskey she'd had since… _I need another drink_. She stood up and crossed the room quickly to the stowed liquor bottle in her footlocker pouring herself a bit more. This time around Shepard quickly downed it and poured another before returning to her soft prison of a bed. There she slept with liquor calmed empty dreams.

In the morning the red light from her alarm refracted through the half empty whiskey glass still near her hand and onto her face blinding her. After a few moments she flung herself up and out from her warm den of comfortable sleep and wrangled the alarm into silence. Picking up a hand mirror she looked at her scar streaked face following the lines of freckles across the bridge of her nose. She liked the way the scars marred her well defined cheek bones. Privately she cursed the clock as she got up and readied herself for her shower. Making one last sweep of the room she spied the contents of her forgotten whiskey and downed the last watery drops before she left the room. _She would need all the liquid courage she could get to deal with the politicians._


	12. Chapter 12

The ceremony was much like Shepard imagined, easier in fact. A speech from Admiral Hackett, the governor of Elysium, and one from her staff commander lead the ceremony then there was the pinning of the medal. When it came her turn to speak Shepard looked hard into the small collection of people in the audience and she paused for a moment knowing that there were countless others watching all over the Alliance. The admiral's aids had provided a speech but it seemed so shallow and insufficient now. Taking a deep breath she pushed the sleep icon on the data pad placing it on the podium.

"I was provided a speech for today but… somehow it doesn't seem fitting that you not hear my own words," she said as the hall quieted. Everyone's attention sucked into her and for her part she swallowed her nerves hard. "The battle for Elysium wasn't fought by one woman nor was it won by one soldier. It was won by men and women fighting for their homes, holding their ground because there was no ground to give. It was rife with tuff decisions, mad dash actions, and people just struggling to stay alive. I am no more a hero than the entire populace of Elysium or every soldier serving with me. That is why I say today that this medal pinned on my chest is dedicated to the memory of everyone who served with me, everyone who struggled and fought and believed through that horrible ordeal… that we could make it out alive, and… for those who didn't make it. Let their sacrifice be the catalyst for change and acceptance of Alliance aid throughout the colonies so that one day no one will have to fear what happened there."

There was a quiet pause for a moment then a slow uptake of clapping. The cameras broke coverage and at her side in an instant was one of the aids.

"Commander that was highly irregular and completely…"

"Spirited, Hastings. She is spirited." Hackett placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled down at her. "I think it was brilliant."

Shepard did her best not to blush as they were escorted into a large ballroom already filled with honored guests from all species and walks of life. Shepard was ushered to the main table. There she felt as a sacrificial pig upon an alter surrounded by admirals and Alliance council members who barely looked her way. Hackett was at her right elbow but aside from him it was hard to see anyone she recognized until…

"Captain Anderson, I believe you know our newest commander."

She smiled as she nodded in his direction, "Good to see you got back to Arcturus in one piece, Sir."

"I did my best, Commander. It looks like you have recovered nicely. I hope those doctors on Elysium didn't make you soft," he said the corners of his mouth turning up to a smile.

"I ran more on those treadmills than I did in basic training and the food was doubly worse, Captain. All in all I'd have rather been up and fighting, Sir." With that there were a few here-here's from the surrounding admirals.

"I'll have to tell command that they need to step up drills for new recruits then, Commander. Either that or hire that doctor of yours as a drill sergeant, what do you think of that Admiral Adkins?" Anderson said shouting a bit down the table at one of the burlier admirals.

A chuckle ran the length of the table and that broke the ice. For the most part the admirals could be broken down into three categories: old school hard core fighters, politicians, and tacticians who climbed their way up the ranks. The Alliance council however were all politicians and brownnosers. This didn't bother Shepard as much as she thought it would. What mattered to her was that the majority of the admirals didn't have their heads up their asses. She even managed to get the whole table laughing a few times by the end of the dinner. Shepard excused herself early in order to get ready for the following day's N7 induction. Exhausted, she fell into bed and did not wake until her alarm buzzed; her sleep was restful and dreamless for once.

"As N7s we are the elite of the special forces. Your training will be tough and your missions tougher. You are held to a higher standard than other members of the Special Forces. N7 isn't just a designation it is a way of life. It means you get things done quickly, cleanly, silently, and within the bounds of the mission. Do you understand this?"

"Sir, yes Sir." It echoed through the hall.

Shepard was joined by only three other N7 recruits. The make up of the select audience was, she surmised; select few family members, other N7 graduates, and a few admirals though Shepard could barely see past the bright lights of the vid cams.

Anderson smiled at Shepard as he passed but she could show no emotion at attention.

"An N7 is expected to give everything for the sake of the mission, even unto death. The missions you will undertake will be dangerous, deadly, and essentially crucial to the continued life of the Alliance and its forces. Do you accept this responsibility?"

"Sir, yes Sir."

"Then the N7 Corps accept you into their training."

Cheering filled the small hall and even she could not keep her composure any longer Smiling over at the captain. There beside Anderson on the stage as the others rushed to see their families she couldn't help but feel like she was where she belonged.


	13. Epilogue: Normandy

_The silent rush of wheat under her arms as she ran through a field… her field, this is what Wren felt. Its abrasive tips assaulted the bare skin where her jumper did not cover but she did not care. She ran towards a prefab home on the edge of the field closest to the main colony site. The distance was closed fast and before she knew it she was climbing the stairs of the small added on porch. Once through the door it all felt so wrong like everything was out of place. The lights were dark and it was oddly silent. Her breath caught in her chest and she turned to run only to find four eyes staring back at her. She felt herself screaming._

Sweat ran down Shepard's face as she looked up at the ceiling of her cabin. It had been five weeks since a mission and the dreams were back. Pulling herself up she quietly thanked the air for her officer status that gave her a private cabin instead of bunking with the rest of the roughnecks. Looking out her tiny port hole window out on the main ring of the station and out among the stars she could only imagine the repercussions if anyone knew about her nightmares. It had been three weeks since her first trip to Earth was canceled by a call… the call. Captain Anderson wanted her for a special mission and she was needed on Arcutrus immediately. She had come without hesitation. _Earth can wait_, she thought running her fingers through her greasy hair, _what can't is a shower._

Thoroughly showered and adequately clothed in Alliance BDUs she jogged down through the hub of the Alliance toward the docks. It was early but still busy on the station. Most personnel housing was in the outer ring but a select few were bunked in the inner hub; Shepard was one of those few. Her bunk was used sparingly and when it was it was only for a few hours or a day in between missions. Being an N7 meant being one of the most in demand soldiers in the Alliance.

Dodging around a Marine detail on drill she found herself at the Normandy's dock. The ship itself was different. Its design, being both human and turian, was unique and almost welcome when compared to other boxy Alliance vessels. It was elegant and fierce, like a hawk on the wing. Decontamination took a moment but then Shepard was on board walking past construction workers making the last few welds here and there. Down the stairs and on the left she found herself outside the Captain's office. The door was closed but she could hear voices inside so she waited at parade rest. It was not long before the door swooshed open to reveal a war painted, well armed turian followed by the captain. Uncertain what to do Shepard fell into attention and saluted the two.

"At ease Commander," Anderson said nodding towards her.

The turian looked over at her and then back to the captain, "I will meet with you again shortly, Captain." Then he left, Shepard followed him with her eyes.

She waited until he was out of ear shot before she said, "More engineers inspecting, Sir?"

"Did he look like an engineer to you, Shepard?"

"No Sir, but then again he isn't exactly Alliance is he."

The Captain smirked over at her, "No, not exactly," then he pulled her into his office abruptly changed the subject, "I assume you've been reviewing crew info. Got a good grip on the group, yet?"

"You've got a lot of old blood mixed with a few newbies. Snatching Chakwas was a smart move as it will help bridge the age gap, her maternal instinct is off the chart. Off the record though, Anderson I don't know what this mission entails but whatever it is, it's more than you're telling me so I'm glad we've got the extra hands."

Anderson nodded, "One more thing. Nihlus, that turian, he'll be joining us too to… oversee operations." The tone in Anderson's voice cut Shepard's questions off and she made her goodbyes taking with her some reports she'd have to review before the departure the next day.

_This mission is going to be interesting_, she thought as she climbed back to the command deck. As the door flew open Shepard found herself eye to eye with what she was sure could be the most attractive man she had ever met. His amber flecked brown eyes and honey colored skin were startling. For a moment she stumbled over words as they circled each other, "I… I'm sorry Lieutenant... Alenko, is it? I'll just get past you…"

He seemed just as awkward answering back, "I… yes Commander Shepard. Sorry to be in your way."

"No, no problem…"

After they had untangled themselves Shepard was still blushing. She could feel the full on blush spreading through her cheeks down her neck. She had seen his holo in his files but it didn't add up to what he was like in person. _Interesting isn't going to be the half of it._


End file.
